


𝐊𝐄𝐈'𝐒 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃  ¦  𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘒𝘦𝘪 𝘹 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳

by onexxj



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Other, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onexxj/pseuds/onexxj
Summary: 𝘐𝘯 𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 "4 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴, 1 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯",𝘚𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘺. 𝘈𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘵. 𝘎𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵. 𝘎𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴.𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥.𝙏𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙖 𝙆𝙚𝙞.𝘚𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵. 𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭. 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵. 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭.𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝙔/𝙉.𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘒𝘦𝘪'𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥?𝘍𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘒𝘦𝘪'𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘰 𝘉𝘰𝘺𝘴' 𝘝𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘮.ㅡㅡㅡStory also available on Wattpad @onexxj.Please do not modify and/or repost on other platforms. I do not own any characters and photos (aside from my own edits) that will be featured in this story. Full credits belongs to the rightful owners. Enjoy and happy reading!©𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐱𝐣 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎 - 𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟏
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎**

_"Guys, very important question... are we ugly?"_

_"No. You're the only one who's ugly in this team."_

_"SAYS THE ONLY BALDY HERE."_

_"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"_

_"Fight! Fight!! Fight!!!"_

_"Shut up, Boke!"_

_"Here they go again..."_

_"Kids, settle down. Don't throw things around."_

_"C-come on, everyone. Keep it down before Dㅡ"_

_"WHO THREW THE WATER BOTTLE ON ME?!"_

_"GOMENASAI!!!"_

_"But seriously... does anyone of you even have a girlfriend?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Pfft."_

_"O-oi Saltyshima! Don't you dare laugh!! We're all in the same page here!!!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Who says I don't have one?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"EEEH?!!!"_

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**𝚅𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 & 𝙱𝚎𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚊𝚕**

  
"I summoned you today because we have a very important agenda to discuss."

"Is this about that agenda?"

"Yes, Yu. Nothing is more important than that."

"I understand the urgency of that matter, Ryu. It should be now or never."

"This is very crucial so we need to take actions as soon as possible."

"I still can't believe that he betrayed us. After everything we did for him."

"Of all people..."

Tanaka Ryunosuke, the second year wing spiker of Karasuno's boys' volleyball team, was unable to contain his tears upon remembering the betrayal of their underclassman.

Their Libero, Nishinoya Yu, tried to console his friend but he himself still can't get over the fact that the person they least expected to break their trust will do that to them.

"Where did we go wrong, Yu?!"

Tanaka stood abruptly from the court's shiny floor. His heart clenched inside his chest and any minute, he can feel all the emotions he kept will explode anytime soon. He screamed at the top of his lungs to at least lessen the weight. 

"How can you do this to us?!!"

Betrayal. That's the only word they can think of right now. It is the worst and the most painful for these second years. 

Nishinoya later joined his friend. They shared the same pain and grief. Kicking the net poles, slamming/spiking the balls on the floor and walls, taking off Tanaka's shirt as they scream the pain away. 

"WE TREATED YOU LIKE A REAL BROTHER!!!" 

"HOW DARE YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE US, TSUKISHIMA?!!!" 

"What's the noise all abㅡ?" 

Just in time that the door to the gym opened, the last ball that Tanaka spiked landed with a loud thud that the second years froze in their spot. 

The ball is expected to land on the floor. Not on their Captain's face, Sawamura Daichi. 

From the loud roars of the second years earlier, the gym is now filled with a deafening silence as they came face to face with the third years: Sawamura Daichi, their third year setter Sugawara Koushi, and Asahi Azumane which is also known as the team's ace. 

"I think it's time for you guys to run now." 

Sugawara whisper yelled towards Tanaka and Nishinoya who are slowly backing away from their captain's growing rage. 

"Nishinoya... Tanaka..." 

"GOMENASAI!!!" 

The two bowed in sync before running away from their captain's punishment, just as the first year quick freak duo, Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio, entered the gym.

"You're supposed to set up and not make a mess! Come back here!!" 

"WE'RE SORRY!!!" 

"Waaaa! Are we playing tag today, Asahi-san?" 

"Ano... I don't think they're playing tag, Hinata-kun..." 

"Oi Kageyama! Set for me!!" 

"Whatever you want, boke." 

\-----

"It seems like they are having fun again, Kei-kun." 

The girl smiled at the taller blonde guy walking beside her. The volleyball gym is still a few feet away but they can hear the chaos happening inside already. 

The first year middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei, just hummed as a response. Not really caring about anything as long as he's not involved. 

"I think they made Daichi-san mad again." 

The green haired boy next to them and also the team's pinch server, Yamaguchi Tadashi, responded sheepishly. The two easily resumed on their conversation earlier about the animated show where the younger brother's body turned to an armor as they near the gym. 

"I JUST WANNA KNOW WHO'S THE UNFORTUNATE GIRL THAT TSUKISHIMA IS DATING!!" 

"SHUT UP! DO 20 MORE LAPS!!" 

The girl was suddenly pulled back when Tsukishima grabbed the collar of her uniform from behind. Halting them from their tracks.

"The show will start in 30 minutes." He reminded the shorter girl. 

Realization dawned to her, earning a soft gasp from her lips. 

"You're right. I'll go ahead now, Kei-kun, Tadashi-kun! Bye bye!" 

She waved with a smile before running off to the opposite direction. They watch her almost trip until she's no longer in sight. 

"That's kinda thoughtful of you, Tsukki."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 & 𝙲𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚎**

"Good morning, Kei-kun!"

Y/N greeted Tsukishima when she finally keep up with his long strides when she saw him just turned the street where her house is.

It's already a morning routine that the two will walk together to school, meeting Yamaguchi halfway, except for the days when Tsukishima needed to wake up early for club activities or competition days. 

Even with his headphones on, she never stopped on telling him stories about the latest episode of the anime she saw yesterday, or the recipe she saw online that she wanted to try.

Y/N will always tell him stories enthusiastically, and expression changing depending on what the story is about.

Every morning is like this. He may have his headphones always on and may look uninterested, she doesn't really care. It may seem a rude manner to others but that's just the Kei she knows.

She glanced over to him with a questioning look but with the smile never leaving her lips. Some strands of her hair following along the movement as they fall on the side where her head was tilted.

Tsukishima just took a glimpse at her until Yamaguchi spotted them and run towards the two to join them on their way to school, greeting them a good morning.

Yamaguchi and Y/N went over the discussion they left off yesterday until Yamaguchi brought up about the new crepe shop everyone in school is talking about.

"I heard that their crepes are so good and have lots of fresh fruits." Y/N began to daydream about all the flavors she'll get once she visit the shop. 

"They do! We went there with one of our classmates. Look. They all look so cute too!" 

Yamaguchi then pulled out his phone and scrolled over the gallery to show Y/N the photos they took. She's always have a sweet tooth that she wished she can go there soon, seeing the different designs they also have to appeal to the customers.

By the time they reach the shoe locker area, Y/N quickly changed to her indoor shoes with Tsukishima's locker just a few lockers away from her, still on his headphones as he pass by her. 

"Sunday. Crepe shop."

Her head turned towards him upon hearing his words but he's already walking ahead to his class.

"Mmh!"

She nodded in excitement, jogging up to him to once again keep up with his pace.

\-----

"Oi... Kageyama... did you see what I just see?"

"Mhm.." Kageyama nodded his head, with Hinata taking a peek to the hallway behind the door of his locker.

"Tsukishima is walking with a girl." Hinata pointed out.

"Mmh! He would only walk with Yamaguchi most of the time and that's not Yamaguchi."

"Do you thinkㅡ?"

Kageyama nodded his head rapidly in response.

"Could it beㅡ?!"

The other nodded his head once again.

"TSUKISHIMA'S CHEATING ON YAMAGUCHI?!"

"..."

"..."

"Hinata boke!!!"

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**𝚂𝚊𝚕𝚝 & 𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚛**

  
"Kei-kun. Let's have lunch together."

Tsukishima's head was ducked over his arms when he felt someone tugging on the sleeve of his uniform. He didn't realize that he fell asleep while waiting for his freckled friend who was assigned by their homeroom teacher to deliver their work books to the faculty room.

He slowly lifted his head with eyes still closed as his hand searched for his glasses under his table. It took him a couple of blinks before his eyes adjusted to the light and get a clearer view of his surroundings. A clearer view of the girl crouched beside his desk with her chin propped on the the table.

"Did you get a good sleep, Kei-kun?"

Y/N asked with a smile on her face, getting back up on her feet while continuously tugging on his sleeve to help him up from his seat and the other holding a bag with their lunch.

Although it is impossible with their height difference, of course.

Kei stood up from his seat with a yawn, letting the girl drag him along.

"I told you to stop going to our room during lunch, right? You're scaring everyone whenever you're here."

Kei uttered lazily as they walk out of their classroom. 

"Eeeeh? I just wanna have lunch with you."

Being on different classes, this is the only time of the day where they can meet in between lectures. It is not the ranking of their sections, nor she's scaring his classmates away that they always seem to make way whenever she's passing by.

With her small face, short hair, and a smile that's always present, she's one of the first years who stood out from the crowd even with her short stature. Ever since day one, a lot of people wants to be as close as possible to her that's why she can consider herself lucky for gaining a lot of good friends. Including Kei and Tadashi.

They arrived on their usual spot by one of the benches behind the school building where the garden is situated. Only a handful of students knows about this spot and it is usually empty during this time aside from the visit from you three. 

Getting a good shade is also not a problem since a tree is hovering the bench where you always settle in.

"I tried that ebi fry recipe that I was talking about the other day. You be the judge, Kei-kun."

Sitting side by side, she opened the bento that is on her lap. Designed with different vegetables, fried shrimp and rolled omelet, the dinosaur design caught Tsukishima's attention. The design was deformed when a chopstick picked up a fried shrimp that is leaned near his lips.

He hesitated at first but eventually took a bite on the shrimp. Slowly chewing on his food with an expectant look from the girl beside him. 

Tsukishima took his time on chewing that left the Y/N lean closer to him in anticipation for her work to be judged. Noticing this, Tsukishima pushed the girl's face away from him with his big hand almost covering her whole face.

"Don't get too near, idiot."

"hmmphmmh hmmh!!!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that, huh?"

"hmm mnngnp hmmmg."

"You better be... beansprout."

He hissed, finally removing his hand away from her face. 

She wasn't able to get the answer she needed after spending hours of trying to perfect the recipe but at least he ate it unlike before where he will straight out refuse to even get near her cooking. Y/N can't really blame him since she long admitted that she's not the best in cooking. She knows how to bake and even on the pastry club but whenever frying or fire is involved, that's where hell breaks loose. At least according to Tsukishima.

Munching on the food she made for him, she flinched upon realizing that the bento is long gone when she accidentally poked her thigh with the chopstick to see it on Kei's hand, munching on the one of the rolled omelets with the spare chopsticks in hand.

"Salty. Like always."

Salty or not. Y/N still broke in a smile seeing Kei almost finishing up the food she prepared.

"I'll add more sugar next time then!" 

"Just don't cook again, idiot." 

\-----

"Suga, Daichi. What are you doing there?" 

Suga and Daichi froze from their hiding spot behind a bush and quickly dragged Asahi down next to them, gesturing for him to keep quiet. 

"Keep it down." 

"What's happening?" 

"Ssh. Just look."

Suga pointed at the bench a couple of feet away from them. 

"Isn't that Tsukishima? Oh. It'sㅡ" 

"I think the idiots are right this time. Suga, tell everyone to stay behind after practice." 

Daichi ordered with a hand on his chin and squinted eyes not leaving Tsukishima's direction. 

"Roger that!" 

Suga saluted in a whisper. 

"We'll have some interrogations to do later." 

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**𝙸𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 & 𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜**

"You guys know that you can just turn on the light switch, right?"

Tsukishima found himself sitted in the middle of their club room with the torch on his teammates' phones pointed right at him.

Their practice ended late for the preparation of their upcoming tournament that the sun already set by the time they stepped out of the gym.

Tsukishima just wanted to go home right away, take a warm bath, and maybe eat some strawberry cake when he gets home. But as soon as he stepped in their club room, he was forced to stay by being tackled by Nishinoya and Tanaka on the ground with the phone lights almost blinding him.

"Because I'm the bad cop and you're under interrogation."

The voice came from behind him and he can tell that it came from Tanaka even without turning around. 

"Tanaka-san! I wanna be a bad cop too!"

"Aren't you too short to be a bad cop? You know any criminal can just step on you."

"Pfft." 

"Shut up, Saltyshima! Not you too, Yamaguchi!!" 

"Can't we just all go home? It's getting really late and I hate it when it's dark in here."

"Don't worry, Asahi. We'll walk you home." 

Suga reassure his fellow third year with a smile while pointing his flashlight on the taller guy. 

"Suga~" 

"I don't know if it's just me but I'm suddenly seeing Jesus holding an angel's hand right now." 

"Yup. I see it too." 

"Ah! Daichi-san will be the captain because he's the captain and he looks like a captain who yells at everyone and dies first in the next movie."

Even from the dark, Hinata instantly regretted his words as he felt the piercing glare from their captain across the room. That instantly shut him up. 

"Let's just get down to business. Who were you with during lunch earlier?"

Daichi started the questioning right away because even though it was his idea to make them stay, it wasn't on his plan to be this chaotic. Again.

"Ah. Yamaguchi."

"That's not what Iㅡ"

"Who were you walking with along the hallway the other day?"

Kageyama suddenly interjected his own curiousity from what they saw that day.

"Oh so now The King cares about me. How nice of you to suddenly show any interest for your servants, your highness."

"I'm not, you littleㅡ"

"He doesn't want to answer it so that means he's cheating on Yamaguchi! I told you he's cheating on Yamaguchi!!"

"Huuh?"

"Yamaguchi! I saw Tsukishima walking with another girl! He's cheating on you!!"

Hinata shook the confused Yamaguchi beside him by his shoulders. Telling him of everything he saw with Kageyama that day.

"Wait! You two are dating?!"

"So when you said that you have a girlfriend..."

"IT WAS YAMAGUCHI?!!!!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed together in disbelief.

"Wait. Whatㅡ" 

"But we just saw you having lunch with a girl earlier! Daichi and Asahi saw it too!!"

Suga shifted back and forth between Asahi and Daichi before returning his attention the ever bitter expression Tsukishima have. 

"Oh right. We saw you eating lunch by the bench withㅡ" 

"SEE?!! I TOLD YOU HE'S CHEATING! BREAK UP WITH HIM ALREADY, YAMAGUCHI!!"

"G-guys, it's not what you thinkㅡ Tsukkiiii~"

Yamaguchi whined at his bestfriend who is now being bombarded by their seniors wirh questions about their relationship which the younger one shot an irritated look here and there.

"It's okay. You two don't need to hide it from now on."

Tanaka gave his blessing to Tsukishima with a pat on his shoulder.

"We'll still accept you as our brothers. Sorry, Yamaguchi. I mean you as our sister."

Nishinoya flashed a grin and a thumbs up at Yamaguchi who's face is all red due to the embarrassment.

"Guys. We're really notㅡ help me out here Tsukki!!!"

\-----

Meanwhile...

"Huh? I wonder why Kei-kun haven't sent a message yet..."

Y/N checked her phone again as soon as she stepped out of the shower to see if Kei's practice already ended. Unfortunately, the last conversation they have is him leaving her on seen when she messaged him that she'll go home first 3 hours ago.

"Maybe they went out to eat buns again. I want one too~"

She plopped down on her bed, relaxing at the comforts of the soft mattress while thinking about how her boyfriend is finally hanging out with his friends. And that made her proud of him. 

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 & 𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚜**

  
"Did you two fight or something? "

The two boys flinched on their seat at their usual spot every lunchtime upon hearing that question.

It's been 2 days now when Y/N started noticing the distance between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Which is really unusual when they are always together since middle school.

They seem to avoid talking or even looking at each other. Like when they walked to school, there's the uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Yamaguchi used to bring up any conversation with Tsukishima everytime but today, he didn't even spare a glance at his tall friend. 

When they reached school, Tadashi went ahead to their class even though he's under the same section as Kei. 

Kei even refused to have lunch with them, which is not a new case anyway. They usually seat side by side but now, she's being trapped between the two boys who are silently eating their lunch. 

Something's really strange. And she's here to find out why.

Y/N sipped on the her strawberry milk while waiting for their response, switching her gaze between the two. 

Kei was the first one to break the ice when he stole the drink from her, much to her protest.

"It's none of your business."

"You guys are acting really strange since this morning and you are my friends so of course, it's my business now too."

Y/N uttered with a pout that earned a quirk of Tsukishima's eyebrow.

"Friend?"

Her (e/c) pair turned to him, nodding her head.

"Mhm. Friend. This is the first time I'm seeing you two like this and it's really really strange... Tadashi-kun?"

The green-haired boy froze in his seat when he's just about to take a bite on his yakisoba bread, turning her attention to his side.

Tadashi waved his hands in denial while shaking his head rapidly. Almost, well, stumbling on his words. 

"I-it's not that w-we're fighting, Y/N-chan. W-we just... w-we're just tired from practice because the c-competition is drawing near. T-that's all!!!" 

Yamaguchi laughed uneasily but Y/N squinted her eyes on him in suspicion. 

Being friends for years, she knows if one of them is lying or nervous. She doesn't want to be too suspicious towards him but her gut is telling her that's there's more to what Yamaguchi said.

"I-I swear! Tsukki is my b-bestfriend... so... so why will we fight? R-Right, Tsukki?" 

He called out to his friend to back up on his statement but Tsukishima just looked at them with an annoyed look.

The stress from the upcoming competition is not a lie, or the fact that he doesn't have any reasons to start a fight with his only bestfriend. 

They had a long night. Like a really long night after being misunderstood by their teammates. 

Ever since that night, Hinata will constantly look at the two of them with amusement during practice. Even insisting for them to pair up every now and then.

Not just his friendship with Tsukishima is being questioned. But also his sexuality (mostly by Hinata and Nishinoya when they asked about his preferred pronoun).

"You two were acting strange and... I just don't like seeing the two of you avoiding each other. You two are my bestfriends... and... and..."

The two boys glanced at the girl sitting between them when they heard a soft sniffle coming from.

"You two are like my big brothers already. You two always care for each other. Inseparable ever since we're in middle school. So... so... Whatever is bothering you Kei-kun, Tadashi-kun. I hope you two will make up soon. Because I don't like seeing my big brothers fighting."

Another sniffle resounded when she wiped the tears away from her eyes with the cuff of her uniform's sleeve.

"Y/N-chan..."

She finally met with Tadashi's eyes once again with her red pair and stuffy nose. Yamaguchi placed a hand on the crown of her head, giving it light pats.

"I promise that we're not fighting. And will never do so. We also promise that next time, whenever there's something bothering us, we'll talk it out and resolve it right away. So don't cry now, okay?"

"O-okay... Promise?"

She held out a pinky for a pinky promise, which Tadashi gladly intertwined his pinky with hers.

"Promise."

"Kei-kun?"

She looked up at Tsukishima who stared right at her before averting his gaze away from her, intertwining his pinky as well with hers.

"Whatever."

For the first time that hour, her lips finally curved up in a smile in relief that the two doesn't have any misunderstandings at all.

But for some unknown reasons, Tsukishima didn't even read her messages later that night.

**[ 1 NEW MESSAGE ]**

_🍓 🎂_   
**_07:22:06 pm_ **   
_Kei-kuuun! ♥_

**_07:23:05 pm_ **   
_Tomorrow is finally Friday! Yeeeey!!!_   
_❤️ ❤️ ❤️_

**_07:23:50 pm_ **   
_Since it's almost the weekend..._

**_07:24:10 pm_ **   
_We're still going to the crepe shop on Sunday, right? 😊_

**_07:24:38 pm_ **   
_Right? 😊😊😊_

**_08:30:05 pm_ **   
_Right? 🥺_

**_08:48:53 pm_ **   
_Kei-kun? 🥺_

**_🦕 Kei-kun 🦕_ **   
_11:06:01 pm_   
_Why are you asking me? Ask your boyfriend._

_🍓 🎂_   
**_11:06:15 pm_ **   
_But you're my boyfriend... 😳_   
_Seen at 11:32 pm_

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**𝙵𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 & 𝙲𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚎𝚜**

"Ah. Y/N-chan!"

"Sakura-senpai!"

Y/N bowed at the senior approaching her. Their pastry club meeting just ended when the president called out to her before she can step out of the club room.

"I need a favor to ask." 

"Sure, senpai."

Her senior beamed at her, knowing that this kouhei will never turn down any favor asked from her. 

\------

Loud squeaking of shoes and shouts over the ball being spiked echoed inside the gym as they go on with their drills and personal improvements. 

The sound of a whistle breaks through the noise to get everyone's attention and to their coach. 

"Okay, everyone. You can have 40 minutes break then we'll go with a practice match." 

Their advisor, Takeda Ittetsu, announced to the team when they're all gathered up. 

Since a competition is coming up, their coach, Ukai Keishin, decided that it is also the best time to challenge their team work but holding practice matches, dividing them into 2 teams to play against each other for at least a set or two. 

While some of the team members were handed with their water bottles and towels to use, some of them went ahead on their personal trainings. 

"Nishinoya! Let's see who can finish 10 laps first!" 

Tanaka challenged their Libero as he folded the sleeves of his shirt up to his shoulders. Nishinoya doing the same thing. 

"Yosh! Let's go!!" 

The two raced to the front door to see who'll open it first and will get a head start with their screams filled the gym. 

Nishinoya was the first one to grab the handle and slides the door open with a slam.

"Ha! I got it first, you losㅡ"

"You're just too short that's why your feet is lightㅡ" 

The bald second year pushed Nishinoya aside just to be halted as well before he runs over to the girl standing in front of them. 

"Amm... I'm sorry for disturbing your practice." 

Y/N bowed at the sophmores before her, clutching a paperbag in front of her with a smile.

"I'm looking for Shimizu-senpai."

The loud duo became unexpectedly quiet as they stare at the short girl before them. At least almost the same height as Nishinoya but the latter is still a few inches up. 

Y/N is wearing the same uniform so she's clearly from the same school as them but this is the first time they're seeing her up close. 

Her small face, smiling lips, and to add that she smells like flowers and newly baked cookies kept them frozen and blushing in place. 

"L/N-san. What are you doing here?"

Their daydreaming was interrupted with Asahi's voice coming from behind, immediately stepping out of the way with eyes still following Y/N as she stepped in the gym. 

"Azumane-senpai. Is Shimizu-senpai here?" 

Asahi told the freshman that Shimizu went out for a moment to refill their water bottles and she'll be back shortly.

The whole team is now focused on them in recognition, admiration from Tanaka and Nishinoya who were looking at Asahi with questioning eyes.

"O-oi Kageyama! Isn't that the girl Tsukishima is cheating with Yamaguchi?"

Hinata whispered to Kageyama beside him, which the other responded with a nod.

"So brave of her to come here knowing that the original is here!"

They squinted at the girl who is now being introduced by Asahi to the other third years and second years who are present.

Y/N greeted them with her ever present smile until her eyes spotted Tsukishima who is walking to the bench.

"Kei-kun!!"

"Kei... kun?"

They were surprised to hear the girl calling out to Tsukishima by his first name when no one can even dare do so.

Y/N excused herself to jog over Tsukishima with curious eyes following her.

"Tsukishima... let someone call him by his first name?"

Hisashi Kinoshita, and the boys from Karasuno volleyball team (except for Yamaguchi) can't believe that someone as scary and sassy as Tsukishima will allow anyone to address him by his given name.

"Is it just me or that really sounded weird? Especially coming from a cute girl like her."

They nodded in unison.

"Kei-kun! Is your practice going to end soon?"

"Club activities ended early today so we can walk home together if you want."

"Ne ne, Kei-kun. We're still going this Sunday, right?"

Y/N continued to open a conversation with Tsukishima which he showed no interest with that stoic expression that he can endure for hours. 

"I told you, ask your boyfriend. Not me." 

"But that's why I'm asking you right now." 

She tilted her head while looking at the tall boy towering over her with a towel around his neck. 

"Oh is that why you're here? To look for your nonexistent boyfriend, L/N-san?" 

"No? I came here to give these cookies to Shimizu-senpai and... my boyfriend is you, Kei-kun. You exist." 

Y/N blinked in confusion. Tsukishima has been telling her that she doesn't have a boyfriend and her anime boyfriends are not real. 

She was hurt, alright. By the fact that he's pointing out over and over again that her anime boyfriends are not real. 

"Why do you keep saying that I don't have a boyfriend and he doesn't exist? You're so mean, Kei-kun.."

Her cheeks were puffed as she walks away from him that gave the members the opportunity to question Tsukishima who that girl he was just talking to, as well as their relationship for calling him by his first name.

He didn't answer any of them and just watched the interaction between their manager and Y/N when they met halfway the gym, and his girlfriend's retreating back. 

Not once did she look back to bid goodbye to him, and not one text message coming from her that day.

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**𝚁𝚊𝚒𝚗 & 𝙴𝚌𝚑𝚘**

It was a beautiful sunny morning.

The sky is clear and even the birds sing of how perfect the day is for flying. The flowers bloom beautifully in the garden as the sun shone through the window.

The weather reporter have a smile on her face as she greeted the viewers with a good day before wrapping up her report.

At least that was the report from yesterday's weather news.

They didn't mention about having a rainy Sunday or any chances of raining for today.

It was a blessing from heaven for Tsukishima since he really hate going out aside from school, and club activities on a weekend.

He was able to finish all his homework the day before so now he can just lay down in his bed all day, listen to music, maybe finish the book he's been reading about prehistoric dinosaurs.

It is the perfect day for him. A perfect peaceful day.

Almost.

He never thought that he'll be hearing the word 'mean' coming from her. He never even thought he'll live to see the day the girl will use that word against him.

_You're so mean._

Those words kept on haunting him for the past days. She haven't called or messaged in a while now too.

Not that he cared or anything. He's used with all the names people call him.

Saltyshima, Mean Glasses, etc.

He can't even call them insults because no one is better than insulting people and getting on everyone's nerves. Only Tsukishima Kei can do that.

_You're so mean._

Kei reached for the headphones on his study table and blasted some music from his playlist to cut off the sound of the rain hitting the window pane of his room.

He threw his body on the soft mattress with his feet still rooted on the wooden floor deciding to take a short nap before his mom called out for lunch. 

_You're so mean._

His eyes flew open and landed on the high ceiling. 

It's irritating. She's the most annoying person he knows ever since they're in middle school.

Not even his irritation to Hinata or Kageyama can top it all. And that's a big surprise on how those two always piss the living hell out of him. 

The look on her face before she walks off didn't leave his mind. Everytime he close his eyes, those sad eyes are all he sees. And it pisses him off. 

_You're so mean._

With an irritated grunt, his hand searched for his phone until his fingers landed on the cold screen of the device. Holding it up to his eye level to dial a certain contact. 

Tsukishima took off his headphones while waiting for the other line to answer. He hated waiting so having to stay on the line to hear it just ringing made his eyebrows to furrow. 

In what felt like forever, a soft voice finally answered the call. 

Instead of her cheerful voice greeting him like always, or the teasing on how he contacted her first for the second time, he heard a sniffle on her end. 

_"Kei-kun?"_

He didn't know how tensed his body is until he heard her voice when he abruptly stood up her bed. 

_"Kei-kuㅡ"_

The call was suddenly cut off along with the a slamming of the door.

Heavy footsteps descended the stairs that caught his mom's attention from the kitchen.

Taking a peak from the kitchen, she saw her youngest son by the door wearing his sneakers and his hoodie on.

"Kei, where are you going? It's raining outside. They said that it will not be out until later this evening."

"I'll be out for a while."

Without letting her respond, Kei already walked out of their home with umbrella in hand.

The rain is really pouring out on the cemented road that it's almost impossible for him to see his tracks with the fog and droplets on his glasses.

He needed to wipe it from time to time with the sleeve of his hoodie until he can reach his destination.

It's frustrating how he's even bothered when it's pouring. He wasn't really looking forward for today but for the past days, he thought about the strawberry sweetness he can eat.

That's the only thing he cares about. 

Stupid rain. Stupid weather.

With the rain and wind against him, it took him twice more of the time to reach his destination.

His hair is all over the place and he needed to remove his glasses to wipe it down once again. His clothes were partially drenched and he could feel like there's a pool in his shoes.

Being sheltered by the front porch, he closed his umbrella and place it on the rack beside the door before extending his hand to press the doorbell.

He could hear the light steps and the door being unlocked from the inside as he stood there.

The first thing that caught his eyes is the red rim under her eyes that wears a surprised expression.

"K-Kei-kun... what are you doing here?

Y/N grabbed him by the wrist and urged him to get inside, closing the door behind them. 

"Oh my gosh! Look at you. You might catch a cold. I'll get you a towㅡ"

Before she can walk up to her room, she was stopped by a grip on her arm, pulling her back where he stands.

His hand found warmth on the side of her neck, and the other planted on the small of her back as he pulled her in.

His lips found sanctuary in hers as they landed on the soft pair. It's disgusting yet so... warm.

Tsukishima doesn't need anything. This warmth is enough from letting him catch a cold. And even just for a little, he wished that he can stay for a while.

He wished that it is okay for him to feel this warmth even just for a little.

Until that echo goes away.

\------

"This is so stupid."

"Hm?"

Y/N glanced at Tsukishima who is sitting beside him on the couch after changing into new set of clothes, and a cup of tea in hand.

"So you're telling me you're crying because some freak died?"

"He's not a freak. Seiya-kun died to defeat the demon lord!"

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**𝙱𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢 & 𝙷𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛**

Y/N long accepted that she'll never gonna have a crepe today. 

It's past 6 in the evening already yet the rain is still pouring outside. The two stayed in the living room ordering some take outs, being both too lazy to move because of the weather, and watching a movie.

The only struggle they had was picking out a movie to watch. Tsukishima said no to each and every movie Y/N recommended to watch. 

After over 30 minutes of rejections and movie commentaries (courtesy of Kei), they just settled on whatever played on a movie channel, _The Secret Life of Pets._

"That bunny looks like you, Kei-kun."

Tsukishima turned his attention away from the screen to Y/N who's leaning on his side as they huddle up inside the blanket. 

"He looks so cute on the outside but is really mean and aggressive."

An eye twitched on that comparison with the said buddy, reaching out his hand on her cheek to pull on it. Y/N exclaimed when her cheek was suddenly pinched, tapping his hand to try and free her poor skin. 

"Are you saying that I'm a pretentious bastaㅡ"

"Aaaaah! Language! No no no. That's not what I meant!"

Tsukishima finally freed her cheek from his torture that she immediately rubbed on to ease the pain with a pout.

"I'm just saying that yes, you're really cute, Kei-kun. Other people may think that you are mean but you do care for a lot of people even without showing it to them... and... that's one of the things I love about you."

The warmth on her cheeks is not from the abuse her cheek experienced earlier and she knows it.

Most of the time he was misunderstood but he cares. He really cares.

Tsukishima knows when someone is in need with his kin observations. He's always the first one who'll show up on her doorstep whenever she's sick.

He may not be the most expressive person out there but he'll surely help his friends out in whichever way he can.

"Love me? Pfft. I thought I'm only your friend? Oh. My fault. Your brother. Isn't that kinda incest?"

Kei turned his attention back to the TV screen with the side of his lips curved up in a smirk.

Not that he found it funny because for some reasons... it was irritating.

"Yeah. You're one of my best friends."

Y/N shifted her whole body to face him, letting one side of the blanket fall on the floor.

"Because you're the best boyfriend ever!"

And there it is again. The smile she's always wearing just for him to see.

Y/N is often seen with a smile on her face or laughing with friends at school. But the way her eyes shine and the way her lips curve is a privilege he have.

And he'll not let anyone see that but him.

Kei was caught by her eyes as he found himself leaning in towards her.

As their face inch closer, he can see the growing blush on her cheeks and the way her throat bobbed when she shut her eyes tightly together.

His warm breath that's fanning on her face added more color to her cheeks and she's sure that she's as red as a tomato right now. She doesn't want to be greedy but she'll accept any chance he'll take on claiming her lips again. 

But it didn't come.

Instead, her face met with the pile of blanket that was thrown at her that she almost leaned back on the couch.

"Kei-kun!"

"You look stupid. Like that hamster."

"Hamsters are cute~" 

"They're rodents. In short, rats." 

"But hamsters are still cute, right?"

"..." 

"..." 

"Why did I even come here..." 

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**𝚃 & 𝙺**

"So if the value of _a_ is _3^2_ and _b_ is _3/56_ , _x_ isㅡ?"

"Why do we always need to look for x? Why not _T_ or _K_?" 

Tsukishima glared at the girl sitting in front of him. 

Classes ended an hour ago and most of the students are either home, or stayed behind for their club activites. 

As for Y/N, she managed to convince Tsukishima to help her review for their upcoming exams in the library.

They are both taking advance classes but with different sections. Students in these classes are mostly the ones who top the entrance exams or the overall rankings.

But being in part of these sections doesn't mean that they are perfect.

English, History, Science. 

Y/N can ace them all. Except for one.

**M A T H**

Every students' weakness and enemy.

Tsukishima has been trying to help Y/N with some of the problems on the mock exam he created. Well, all of them. But the girl is always distracted or will just space out whenever she sees numbers and letters, or just numbers alone.

"Why do we need to learn that? It's not like the cashier will tell us what's the formula to find the value of _x_ for our purchase's total."

She reasoned out while doodling little dinosaurs and hearts on the sides of the worksheet he created just for her. 

Kei tapped her forehead with the eraser of the pencil that he's holding while leaning on the table. 

"Idiot. You need to learn that to pass your exam and graduate." 

A soft thud vibrated on the table when Y/N slumped her head on top of it, whining in protest. 

"But my head hurts already, Kei-kun~ I feel like my head is about to explode already. Can we please take a break?" 

She rested her chin on the table as she lifted her head up to look at Tsukishima who resumed on doing his homework. 

It also gave him time, regardless of the constant whining in front of him, to review for the exams since their team wants to prioritise their 1st and 2nd year's grades as their ticket to the training camp in Tokyo.

"Kei~ I really don't get this one. Why did you make it this hard to solve?" 

"I'll just skip this one. This one too."

"Kei-kun. Can we get something to eat?"

"Kei-kun, why do I need to look for x again? I don't want to look for _x_ ~"

"I wanna have an apple juice~"

"I'm getting dizzy by just looking at these numbers~"

Y/N suddenly straightened up from her seat, flinching at the book slamming on the table before her. _Uh oh_. 

Tsukishima stole the paper from her to inspect how far she is on the practice test.

Without a warning, Tsukishima flicked her forehead that's hard enough for her to yelp in pain and rub on the sore part. 

With Kei pushing his eyeglasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose, he breathed out a heavy and exhausted sigh. 

Aside from his handwriting, the paper is blank. 

"You didn't even write your name..."

"I was so stressed out seeing the numbers I forgot to write it. Sorry."

Y/N chuckled carelessly while still soothing her forehead.

Heaving another sigh, Tsukishima started scribbling on the paper before sliding it back to her.

Instead of the usual a, b, and _x_ , he replaced the letters with _t, k_ and _y_ in every equation then going back to the homework he's answering. 

"Because you're such an idiot, if you pass your Math exam..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence when he saw the glimmer in her eyes looking at the mock test he modified.

She's always the kind of person with great concentration when she really want to and need to, except for this subject. Once she settled her mind on something, she'll surely make it work.

And she's definitely gonna ace this exam.

\-----

"Kei-kuuuuun!"

The team just finished changing to their practice clothes and on their way to the gym when they heard someone calling out for the tall first year.

They stopped on their tracks including Kei, seeing Y/N jogging towards them.

Tanaka and Nishinoya gripped on their own chests by the sight of her smiling and waving towards them. She almost tripped on the way and it was too much for them to handle that kind of cuteness. 

"Ryu, we're being graced by the gods today for passing our exams."

"Kami-sama, thank you. I'll definitely study harder from now on."

Y/N halted from running with a beam, bowing at the members to greet them before walking up to Tsukishima to show that she aced her Math exams. _95/100._

"Look! I passed it, Kei-kun!"

"Ah. Congrats."

Tsukishima deadpan greeted looking at the marked test paper he's now holding which broadened her smile.

"I'll be getting my reward, right?"

"Reward?"

From the paper, he shifted his gaze towards the short girl. It took him a moment before remembering their deal if she passed the subject she's struggling on.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and loud gasps can be heard from the team around them at the sudden scene in front of them. 

Kei leaned down with a hand cupping the side of her neck as he kissed her before his members. 

It was too sudden and only lasted for a couple of seconds that Y/N wasn't really able to react. Now getting aware of the eyes watching them that caused for her face to burn up. 

"I-I'llㅡ apple juice!" 

She run away in embarrassment. She wasn't expecting for that to be her reward. And in front of his teammates too.

Not that she doesn't like her reward anyway. 

\-----

While his bestfriend is silently and openly being cursed by some of their teammates, Yamaguchi checks the test paper while they are taking their break. 

"I don't get it. Everything is right but why didn't she get a perfect score?" 

"That idiot didn't write her name." 

"Ahh... that's why..." 

_**Teacher's Note:** _

_L/N, please write your name next time and don't change every equations to T and K._

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**𝙷𝚘𝚠 & 𝚆𝚑𝚢**

Exams are finally done as well as the endless studying. In a few days, summer vacation will start and the boys' volleyball team will be leaving for their first training camp in Tokyo.

Word reached Y/N that two of their members will stay behind to retake their exams so they can still catch up to the training camp. Coincidentally, the day she asked Tsukishima to help her study was also the day Hinata and Kageyama asked him for the same favor. Which Tsukishima easily declined.

When Yamaguchi told him about that, she felt bad for taking away Tsukishima's time that day when he could've helped the two instead and just asked one of her friends from class and now one of the managers, Hitoka Yachi.

Before Y/N can even offer her help to them, she saw how Yachi is is already tutoring the boys and how they visit Tsukishima's home to study as well.

Both Yachi and Y/N having the class duties for the day, they were left behind after class to clean up. They divided the tasks equally so they can finish early and Yachi can go to the gym.

With a heavy sigh, Yachi leaned back on on one of the tables that Y/N just finished lining up. She held a broom that supported her weight.

"I made sure to teach them everything that'll come in the exams, Y/N-san~ I guess I'm just a bad teacher after all. I bet if you're the one who teach taught hem, they'll even ace them because I did when you're the one who tutored me last time for History."

She sighed , resting her chin by the end of the broom's handle while Y/N made sure that the chairs are well arranged and tucked in their respective desk.

"Eh? You did your best, Yachi-san. I just got a good teacher too... I got scolded after anyway for forgetting to write my name so... I guess I will not be able to help them at all."

"Still. Lucky you~"

The girl suddenly perked up and straightened up to approach Y/N who just finished arranging the last chair and is about to walk towards the board when she remembered the scene 2 days in front of the gym.

Y/N's and Tsukishima's interaction is still in talk around the team. It came as a surprise to everyone that the cold and snarky Tsukishima Kei is dating one of the cutest girl in their year. A lot of questions surrounded the tall guy but he chose to ignore all of them anyway. Mostly questions of how and whys.

"Y/N-san! Say, are you really dating Tsukishima-san? Isn't he really scary like all the time?"

The latter blinked at Yachi's questions. She hummed tilting her head on the side.

Now that she thought about it, a lot of people ask her the same questions. But each time, she'll only have one answer for them.

\-----

_Being at the age 7 is one of the hardest stages to cope up in a new environment specially for a small girl who just started to make friends in her previous school._

_As the new girl in class, one of the smallest in their grade, and probably the most gullible of them all, she's the easiest target to make fun of._

_Passing their cleaning duties and activities to her is just one of them until they piled up._

_In art class, they were required to bring watercolors to make greeting cards but one of their taller classmates told her that he forgot his art materials and to lend the only one she have._

_She didn't want to because she was planning to send her grandparents living in Tokyo a card or two, to thank them for looking after her while her mom and dad were away from work._

_But she was raised and taught to be giving and to always help those in need. Not to ask for anything in return and to stay humble all the time._

_So even with a heavy heart, the little girl gave them the art material she have without her knowing that these kids have all their supplies with them and is looking for a shortcut instead of getting their equipment in their respective lockers._

_She was left staring at the white and empty paper on her desk. She really, really wanted to make her grandma and grandpa smile. But she's left with no other option but to skip this activity and wait for classes to end._

_Before she can even tuck the empty paper back in her bag, a set of used watercolors and brush were placed on her table._

_She lifted her head to see who the hand belonged to but she can only get a glimpse of yellow hair pass by her followed by a loud crash from behind the class, coming from the boys who borrowed her now on the floor and ruined watercolor set, and papers soaked on colored water._

_"Oi Tsukishima! Why did you do that for?!"_

_"Ah gomen. I didn't see your pathetic faces right there."_

_The class watched the commotion at the back until their teacher intervened._

_She then looked back at the set on her table and on the lid of the watercolor set, there's a name written on it._

_'Tsukishima'_

\-----

Y/N turned to Yachi with a wide smile that almost reached her ears after erasing the previous lecture that's written on the board except for the one at the bottom corner. Leaving Yachi more confused with her answer.

"I think he's not scary at all."

'Tsukishima'

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**𝙻𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚕𝚊 & 𝚅𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚊**

"What are you doing here?"

"Okaeri, Kei-kun!"

The volleyball team's coach decided to end practice early since they will be needing to board the bus early tomorrow to Tokyo.

Tsukishima planned on packing his bag for the said camp that he went straight home right away.

To his surprise, Y/N is sitting on the couch by the living room, having a cup of tea with his mom and a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"Okaeri, Kei. Y/N-chan is kind enough to give us cookies. You should have some."

His mom offered him a cookie but he declined by holding up a hand and shaking his head, turning on his heels to the stairs. 

"Be careful. She may be trying to poison you too." 

The younger girl protested but only uttered inaudible words with her cheeks puffed from munching on a cookie.

"Go bring this to him, Y/N-chan."

Tsukishima's mom handed her the plate of cookies then followed Kei up to his room.

Y/N knocked twice on the door before turning the knob and entering his room.

Placing the plate on his study table, she made sure to be out of his way while he's walking around the room to gather the necessities for the training camp.

Humming to herself on an upbeat tune, Y/N grabbed a book from the bookshelf that mostly books about dinosaurs, literatures, and old textbooks.

She plopped on the bed on her tummy while flipping on the pages of a picture book about dinasaurs, kicking her feet in the air.

Kei recognise this tune now since she's been humming the song for days now.

He went on grabbing some toiletries, his spare headphones he got as a present, and more clothes to stuff in his duffle bag.

"You know you sound like a baby whining, right?"

"Eh? But it's a good song. I just can't remember where I heard it and I can't seem to find the title because I forgot the lyrics too."

She resumed on humming after grabbing one of his notebooks from the desk and a pancil to try and drawing one of the winged dinosaurs from the book.

"Then just stop singing. What if it's a chant to summon a demon? I mean, not that I need more little demons in my room now."

He mumbled as he settle on the floor beside his bed so he can fold the clothes he chose to bring to the camp, while Y/N continued to draw at the back of his notebook.

"So demons love vanilla?"

"Vanilla?"

Kei stuffed his belongings on the duffle bag, pushing himself off of the floor so he can sit on the bed instead, taking a peak on what on earth she's doing.

Obviously, it is one of her attempts to draw again.

"Mhm. The only word I can remember on the song is vanilla then lalalala followed by lalalalala~"

"Why didnt you just seach for lalala online?"

Without breaking her focus, she sighed to show her disappointment. Feeling the mattress sink further beside him where Kei laid down. 

"Believe me when I say that I did. But there's just too many songs with lalala."

"Don't worry, I believe you took your sweet time doing that." 

Brushing the sarcasm aside, Y/N rested her chin on the palm of her hand while shading on the big eyes of her sketch. 

She felt an arm around her and soft strands nuzzling on her arm. 

"I'm gonna be away for a few days for the training. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away or I'll break up with you." 

A soft chuckle sounded from her, adding some more claws to the dinosaur's arms and feet. 

"Haaiiii~ don't overwork yourself too." 

"Pfft. I will not waste too much energy for just a club." 

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say, Kei-kun." 

There was a comfortable silence between them after that.

Y/N finally finished her sketch after adding eyeglasses on the dinosaur. She's about to show her work to Tsukishima but she decided on doing so when she heard his soft breathing.

Pushing the notebook and book aside, she lay her head down on the mattress while facing his sleeping figure, and an arm still around her.

"Sleep well, Kei-kun. I love you."

\-----

Coach Ukai gave the boys the signal to get in the already so they'll arrive in their camp on time. Except for Hinata and Kageyama who were left behind for their supplementary lessons and will just catch up to them with Tanaka's sister. 

Setting down one of the seats beside the window, Tsukishima yawned for the nth time that morning. 

"Looks like you didn't get enough sleep, Tsukki. Are you excited for the camp too?"

Yamaguchi pointed out, sitting down beside him when Tsukishima removed his eyeglasses so he can wear the eyecover he brought along with him.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

\-----

_Kei didn't realise that he fell asleep right after meeting with the comfortable mattress of his bed._

_The first thing he saw by the time he opened his eyes is the girl sleeping beside him._

_Her sleeping figure rests without a care in the world and he always wonder how she can do that._

_She always seems so carefree and having zero worries about the world, exept for her Math exams. Nevertheless, she always have a smile on her lips and his snarky remarks seems to never affect her._

_It was frustrating._

_"I hate you."_

_He silently confessed, pulling up the comforter pulling it up to her arm at first but then decided to cover even her face before getting up from the bed._

_Kei searched for his phone to find it on the bedside table, seating up from the bed with her back leaning on the headboard as he browsed on his phone._

_Hours from scrolling and browsing the internet until the digital clock on his bedside table reads that he only have an hour to go to school for their ride. Lucky for him, he stumbled upon a song he was searching for._

_"Vanilla lalala. Huh."_

\-----

**_Chapter's song_** :

https://youtu.be/OYogoEDv2EU

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**𝙲𝚊𝚖𝚙 & 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝**

It's the second day that Tsukishima and the whole volleyball team went to their training camp. 

Practice matches, team and individual improvements are done everyday by everyone with the teams from different schools that were invited in the said camp.

All is going well. Except for the fact that Karasuno lost each practice match and takes in all the penalty.

Everyone is determined to evolve and step up in their game.

Everyone wants to rise on top of their game so people won't call them the fallen powerhouse once again.

They want to show that Karasuno can once again fly. Not just for the teams who have their eyes on them, but also for themselves.

They want to play longer inside the court.

But he still doesn't get it.

Tsukishima still doesn't know why these people are wasting their energy and getting hyped up just because of a club.

Why do they need to exert a lot of effort when they'll just get disappointed in the end.

It's just a stupid club. Why do they care so much?

He shouldn't care.

Right?

"Oi Tsukishima! You should eat more or you'll not last!"

Nishinoya placed the tray down full of food that were made by their managers on the table, settling on the opposite side where Tsukishima sat.

"At least your appetite is big, Noya-san."

Tsukishima responded with a smug look and smile that the second year protested for him mocking his height once again.

"These are the food made by goddesses so you shouldn't let them go to waste!"

Tanaka followed by sitting beside Nishinoya who is already wolfing down the food in his tray.

The tall first year's face scrunched in disapproval when Tanaka placed more food in his tray which he just pushed away.

"Tsukki, are you done eating already?"

His green haired friend settled beside him with a small opened container in hand where cookies sat. And it was oddly familiar. 

"Don't tell meㅡ" 

"Ah. Y/N-chan brought over some cookies in our house and said that I should share some to othersㅡ"

Before Yamaguchi can finish his sentence, the 2 sophomores already grabbed cookies for themselves and took a bite on them right away.

With just a bite, Nishinoya and Tanaka dramatically teared up and a look of bliss and serenity shown on their faces.

"I think the poison is already kicking in. I'll just inform her how many victims she had."

Kei whispered beside Yamaguchi who just scratched the back of his neck.

While Nishinoya and Tanaka continue to enjoy their food, and occasionally badmouthing Kei for rubbing in their faces that he have a girlfriend even in camp, Tsukishima can't help but look around the cafeteria.

Each team eating with their groups, or some even mixed up with the other. 

There's obviously only one topic coming from them. Volleyball.

_Is this the only thing single people talk about?_

It started to get tiring for him to hear them all talk about volleyball.

Heck, he's physically tired from all the penalty they had to endure so he decided to retreat from the cafeteria and to their assigned room.

Laying on his futon, he sighed in relief as he stared at the ceiling briefly before closing his eyes. 

Silence. Just how he wanted it.

But it was oddly quiet this time and it's deafening.

It's... empty.

Kei opened his eyes once again and reached out for his phone on the pocket of his sweatpants.

As he hold out his phone to his face, wide (e/c) eyes stared at him.

Her (h/c) was tied up on a messy bun when her hair was still longer, and face sprinkled with some colored paints.

The memory of that day drew a small smile on his lips that was immediately cut off when his phone vibrated, grunting when it accidentally slipped from his hand and landed on his face.

He picked up the phone in irritation to answer it, thankful that it didn't break his glasses.

"You killed 3 people today."

_'Eeeh?!!! What did I do?'_

He can hear the panic in her voice and shuffling on the other line that made him snicker. 

_'You didn't eat it anyway, Kei-kun~ by the way... How's camp going?'_

"Just... the usual. Insects always buzzing about volleyball all day. Noisy." 

_'Sounds fun~'_

There was a long pause on each line before Y/N breaks it with a question he never thought anyone would ask him. 

He didn't even know that someone noticed. Specially her. 

_'You're enjoying yourself, right?'_

Is he really? 

He doesn't particularly like, or hate volleyball. After all, too much expectations can lead to greater disappointments. 

And he doesn't, rather, can't let that happen to him as well. 

_'Ne, Kei-kun. It's okay to be scared sometimes. Just one step at a time, okay?'_

Even over the phone, he can hear the smile on her voice. 

"Who told you I'm scared, dummy?" 

_'Hm... I just thought that there might be some ghost right there that's bothering you.'_

"You're bothering me."

_'Gomen~ Ne, Kei-kun! I was listening to a song the other day and I just found it today!'_

"The lalala song?"

_'Not that song! I just found out that it's on my phone all along. But anyway! I'll sing you the song~'_

Kei grunted in protest but he didn't say anything and just turned to his side after removing his eyeglasses, placing his phone on the pillow with the speaker on so he can still hear her voice.

The side of his lips tugged in a small smile where he was lulled in to sleep by her voice.

\-----

The rest of the team finally decided to call it a day after practicing some more in the gym after dinner. 

As soon as Asahi opened the door, he was frozen on his spot upon hearing a muffled voice coming from the room.

No one but Tsukishima's sleeping figure is in the room but the voice continued like almost a low lullaby that got the 3rd year running to the hallway where he was met by his members.

Everyone was confused at how distraught Asahi looked, like he's about to cry as he held on to Suga's shoulders to support his shaking legs.

"Asahi, what happened to you?"

Their worried captain asked.

"G-g-host... I heard a g-ghost s-s-singing in our room!"

This caught everyone frozen on the spot as well.

"H-how about let's all get s-some coffee or tea first?"

Suga suggested which everyone agreed. 

The next morning, Tsukishima woke up to an empty room and his phone reading that it's just 5:03 in the morning.

"They sure woke up early today..."

And without his knowledge, she have killed 11 people that night. 

\-----

_**Chapter's song:** _

https://youtu.be/575_80j5NlU

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**𝙱𝚘𝚢𝚜 & 𝙶𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚜**

_"Rolliiiiing... Thundaaaaaa!"_

"So I've been thinking..." 

"Now that's a surprise." 

"What do you mean by that, huh Tsukishima?!" 

Hinata growled at Tsukishima who passed by behind him to grab his water bottle. 

It is the last day of the training camp and everyone is taking their break from practice matches. 

"As I'm saying, I wonder why most of the time, sports clubs only hire female managers."

Hinata asked that caught his teammates' attention who were either resting, or practicing on their serves.

"You're as inexperience as ever, Shoyo."

"Eh? Is that weird to ask, Noya-san?"

Nishinoya stood back up on his feet after trying out one of his signature moves with Tanaka. The Rolling Thunder.

The second year walked up to Hinata, placing a hand on the orange head boy's shoulder.

"Let me tell you why most of our managers are girls. See that, Shoyo?"

Nishinoya pointed at the direction of Kiyoko and Yachi gathered with the other managers from other teams who seems to be engaged in a fun conversation.

"Eh? What are we looking at?"

Tanaka stepped in the conversation with Nekoma's 2nd year ace, Tora, beside him. Both folding their arms over their chest.

"You see that smile, Hinata? Those are the smiles of angels. So in short, female managers are guardian angels."

Tora stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Being backed up by Tanaka.

"Just looking at cute girls after a long day of practice, and a bad day, that'll cheer you up instantly. You're already surrounded by boys all day so what's gonna hurt of having some girls in the team. Just imagine this, Shoyo..."

The second year proceeded to place a hand on Hinata's shoulder, with Nishinoya nodding in agreement.

"Do you want someone like Tsukishima or Asahi-san cheering for you in skirts and pompoms?"

Knowing Hinata, his imagination can run and turn in the weirdest ways. His almost threw up by just imaging Tsukishima and Asahi on skirts and wishing them good luck.

"Okay okay! I get the point now! Please stop this torture!!"

He covered his face with both hands since the image is now engraved in his head and will surely give him nightmares later, or hell, forever.

"But even if our managers are not around, the girls from our school will still be there. Here in Nekoma, we're known for having the most beautiful girls in the district!"

The mohawk second year boasted at the three Karasuno boys that instantly got their attention.

Of course, Nishinoya and Tanaka didn't let that pass by telling him how attractive Karasuno's female community is.

"They're right! Just look at her!"

While the 3 second years were arguing, Hinata slipped out of the conversation to retrieve his phone from his bag on the benches, making his way back to them while holding his hand out.

"Look at her! This is one of our first years so Karasuno is more attractive!"

This interrupted the second years' little competition to look at the photo Hinata was showing.

Their jaw hang in surprise by seeing Shoyo smiling widely with a girl doing a peace sign beside him and Kageyama in what looks like in a library. 

"W-w-who is that?!"

"Hinata! When did you get to hang out with L/N-san?!"

Tanaka grabbed Hinata's phone to take a closer look at the photo.

"Y/N-chan helped us for our supplementary classes since she also needed to come to school for some class committee stuff."

"This is so unfair!! I want a picture with L/N-san too!"

"Kenma! Why don't we have a girl like her in our school?! Why we still don't have a girl manager, Kuroo-san?!!"

"I'm so jealous! Please forgive me, Kiyoko-san!!"

They were too busy screaming around that they weren't able to notice the ball coming up their way.

With a loud thud, the ball hit the wall just between Hinata's and Nishinoya's head that stopped them from the chaos they're creating. Tanaka dropping the phone on the floor. 

The ball landed on the floor with a loud thud that echoed in the gym when the initial hit silenced everyone.

"Sorry. I thought I saw 4 bugs that I just needed to kill them."

They all turned to Tsukishima who is now towering behind them with his usual stoic expression. 

But there's something about the way he looked at them that made them shiver in fear as he stepped in, almost crashing the screen with his foot. 

"So Hinata... I heard you had a great time with Y/N."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Tsukishima!!"

\-----

"Being these boy's managers is such a headache sometimes." 

Yukie, one of Fukurodani's managers, sighed as they all glance at the chaos on the other side of the court. 

"All boys are idiot anyway."

Kaori second with a nod of approval from the other female managers. 

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**𝙷𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 & 𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎**

_Everyday for the past 2 weeks, Tsukishima will always find a paper in his table. And today is just like any other day._

_Opening them, poorly drawn animals were sketched on the paper with 'good mornings' on them but no names indicated on who it came from._

_He didn't pay too much attention on it anyway but when he started noticing someone always following him, he grew suspicious that he told his friend Yamaguchi about it._

_"Maybe someone's having a crush on you, Tsukki!"_

_The green haired boy declared while they are on their way home one afternoon._

_"Aren't we too young for that? And it's just a distraction anyway."_

_"Eeh? But I think it is nice to have someone admiring you. I admire you, Tsukki!"_

_The 8-year old Tsukishima's face scrunched up and an eyebrow raised at the sudden confession from his friend._

_He only stopped receiving sketches on a weekday when his family went on a 3-day trip to pay a visit on his grandparents._

_For the first time in 2 weeks, his mind is free from school and his noisy classmates, and this trip is just what he needed._

_It ended so soon though when they needed to go back home. It was short lived but he surely had fun being with his family once in a while._

_As soon as they arrived, he noticed that someone is waiting outside their house. A small girl in her school blue and her hair on a low pigtail._

_The little girl perked up and smiled as soon as she saw Tsukishima, and immediately run towards him, almost tripping on her way._

_"Tsukishima-kun!"_

_He remembered the girl as one of his classmates who was picked on by some of their 'ugly classmates' (his words). She's the transfer student from Tokyo and he always thought that she's too small for their grade._

_"Tsukishima-kun, I heard you visited your grandparents. Must be nice~"_

_"How did you know where I live?"_

_Her eyes widen at the sudden question and fiddled with her fingers as a habit whenever she gets anxious._

_Instead of responding to him, she opened her bag and pulled out 3 folded papers, handing it to him._

_Kei took the papers to open one of them. It is a drawing of a butterfly with yellow wings and a note at the bottom. Before he can finish reading them, the girl in front of her spoke with a wide smile._

_"Welcome home, Tsukishima-kun!"_

\-----

Tsukishima stirred up from his sleep when he felt light taps on his shoulder. Opening his eyes slowly and blinking to adjust his vision, he looked at Yamaguchi already standing at the aisle of the bus with his bag slung on one shoulder.

"Tsukki, we're here."

After days of training, they're finally back home. Everyone is getting off the bus while stretching their limbs from having to sit for a long time the whole ride.

Getting up from his seat, Kei reached for his bag to follow Yamaguchi off of the bus.

The coach called out for a quick huddle before letting the boys go home so they can all rest.

They each took their own way home, walking ahead from Yamaguchi with a yawn as they approach the school gates. Taking off his glasses for a moment to wipe the sleep off his eyes. 

"Kei-kun!"

Hearing the familiar voice approaching, Kei wore his eyeglasses once again to see Y/N running up to him with a huge smile on her face. In a blue shirt and almost tripping on her own feet.

Some things never change.

"Welcome home, Kei-kun!"

She flashed yet another wide smile once she halted a few feet in front of him. Causing for his lips to curve up a little but that only lasted for a couple of seconds.

Placing a hand on top of her head, Tsukishima started to walk ahead of her.

"I'm home."

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**𝚂𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛 & 𝚂𝚠𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚜**

  
"I wonder what I should wear tomorrow~"

Tsukishima's eyes strained away from the book he's reading to the girl sitting beside him who's busy on her phone. 

Saturday mornings means that they mostly hang out on one of the others house just to chill most of the time by watching a movie, or just do their own business. And today, they chose to stay at Y/N's house specially that her parents are mostly on business trips.

Sitting on the floor with some snacks scattered in front of them, they just enjoy the comfortable silence between them for the past hour until Y/N decided to break it without looking up from her phone. 

He noticed that she's been on her phone for a while now, smiling and giggling every now and then. 

Not that he cares or anything anyway so he just resumed reading on the chapter where he left off. 

But how can he concentrate when she keeps on chuckling and giggling. It was distracting and annoying that he clicked his tongue and raised an irritated eyebrow.

"For a short girl, you do laugh so loud. Did you eat a microphone today or something?"

He remarked without leaving his eyes on the paragraph he's been trying to understand for a whole minute now but can't seem to concentrate. He just wanted to know if the main character died already or not. Then that would be a great ending.

"Sorry, Kei-kun. Our class is planning to go visit the pool since it's already summer vacation anyway. It's been a while when we went to a public pool~"

Tsukishima just hummed in response, seemingly uninterested as always on what she just said but she went on anyway as she walk over her closet and rummaged around the lower drawer.

After grabbing the pair of garments she was looking for, she laid them down by pair on the bed and stood before them with her finger tapping on her chin lightly.

"Hm... which one do you think should I wear, Kei-kun?"

With a heavy sigh, Kei closed the book and stood beside her to see what she seems to be the reason what she's been fussing about. 

"What is it noㅡ"

The book he's holding met the floor with a soft thud when he saw the 3 pairs of swimsuits laid out on the bed. A white one piece with frails on on its chest line and strawberry patterns, one is a pair of blue and white, and the other yellow pair with its halter top.

"They are all so cute I can't choose which one I should wear. Should I just buy a new one?"

Tsukishima just stood beside her, not really responding to anything she's saying for a moment until he felt a poke on his cheek that pulled him away from his train of thoughts as he turned his attention to her small figure.

"You're going to wear these? All of these?"

"Well, not all of them. I can't wear them all at the same time, silly. Sometimes you're a comedian, Kei-kun."

Y/N chuckled that only earned a raised eyebrow from him for even attempting to mock him.

"Don't be a smartass, pea brain. You... you said that you're going with your class, right?"

She nodded in response and a hum as she enumerate and counted on her fingers who will be attending their class outing. It is her first class gathering that's why she's so excited about it, specially that most of the class is going. 

So that means boys will be there too.

And in a pool, people wear swimsuits.

And boys will be looking at her.

And those monsters will try to make a move on her.

And she's an idiot so they'll surely take advantage of that as well.

"I'm coming with you."

"Eh? But it's a class outing and you're from another classㅡ" 

"I'm coming with you or you're going to wear _that_ costume instead in the pool."

"Haaiiii~"

\-----

_**Yamaguchi** _   
**_06:54:00 pm_ **   
_Tsukki, we're going to practice our serves tomorrow._   
_Do you wanna join us?_

**_Tsukki Tsukki_ **   
**_07:14:59 pm_ **   
_Pass. I'm going to the pool with Y/N tomorrow._

**_Yamaguchi_ **   
**_07:15:01 pm_ **   
_Got it! I'll just inform them about it._   
_You two have fun! 😊_

**_Tsukki Tsukki_ **   
**_08:26:32 pm_ **   
_Wait. You didn't tell them where I'm going, right?_   
_Seen at 08:26 pm_

**_08:30:54pm_ **   
_Yamaguchi?_   
_Seen at 08:30pm_

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**𝚂𝚕𝚒𝚍𝚎 & 𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔**

  
"Y/N-chan, Yachi-san! Look!! The slide is so cool!! Let's go there!" 

With his excitement, Hinata dragged Y/N and Yachi towards the where the 20-feet water slide is situated, but just stopping before the pool are where people are already dipped in the water.

"Now we need to take care of three kids?" 

Tsukishima watched as the three of them run to where theit cottage is, with them following behind. 

And when he means by them, his other teammates who tagged along. 

When word got out from Yamaguchi that the two of them are going to the public pool, Yachi confirmed about it in their group chat and the next thing they know, their coach gave them permission to treat this as their day off. 

So here they are, the whole team with except for their coach and advisor in a public pool, where Yachi and Y/N's class set as well.

"Kiyoko-san! I'll rub some sunblock for you!"

Tanaka suddenly appeared behind their manager who just settled her bag on one of the tables. 

"I can teach you how to swim, Kiyoko-san! You can always hold on to me!"

Nishinoya offered as he stood beside Tanaka.

"No, thank you." 

As always, their manager just declined coolly at their offers. Just in her rescue, Daichi approached them with the others who already changed in their swimwears.

"Nishinoya, Tanaka. Just leave Shimizu alone just for today, will you?"

"But we wanna see Kiyoko-san in a swimsuit!"

The 2 second years declared openly that caused for their manager's cheeks to warm up.

"Perverts."

Kiyoko whispered just loud enough for them to hear as she walk pass them to walk towards the freshmen who were calling out for her to join them to the changing room.

While the girls are changing, the boys are already in the water, splashing and just having the time of their lives, with the constant scolding from Daichi whenever they act weird or scare out the girls.

"Sorry if we took too long. We just borrowed some air pumps for the floaters at the store."

Y/N announced their arrival that caused for them to turn in their direction.

She decided to wear her white piece with strawberry prints and a round floater tucked in her arm. The two-piece suit hugged her skin and since her school uniform is kinda baggy, it also shows her curves in the right places that were never shown before. 

Yachi also walked beside her who's wearing her white and yellow stripes swimsuit, and Kiyoko who wears a blue halter pair with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Kiyoko-san... in a swimsuit... Yachi-san and L/N-sanㅡ"

"Kami-sama, thank you so much for summers." 

Nishinoya and Tanaka who went on their serene mode almost teared up at the sight of them. 

The two managers can't help but flush from the eyes staring at them, while Y/N spotted Tsukishima who have his back facing them while sitting on one of the beach chairs. 

"Tsukki, are you okay? Your ears are getting red."

Yamaguchi asked his friend who have an unexplainable expression on his face. 

"Ah. Kei-kun! Tadashi-kun!"

Y/N reached them, greeting the green haired boy as she place the floater on a chair on a chair to grab a bottle in her bag then leans down to take a peak over Kei's back. 

"Kei-kun, do you want me to put some sunscreen on your back?"

"Do whatever you want." 

Kei took a side glance at her smiling face, before she settled behind him on an empty space on the same seat.

He straightened up once cold small hands glided on his back. Even with the cold lotion on his skin, his face seems to warm up that's making his glasses foggy.

She spread the sunblock evenly on his back and even on his shoulders while humming on a happy tune.

"Y/N-chan! Can you please put some on me as well? I can't reach my back."

"Sure, Shoyo-kun. Come here." 

She gestured for Shoyo, who have was trying to reach his back, to come over them. 

Tsukishima gave him a sharp glance that stopped him from taking another step upon noticing it.

"Are your arms too short too that you can't reach your back? Maybe if you grow more then you arms will stretch out too."

And there's a teasing remark from Tsukishima that effectively irritated the orange haired boy.

"Curse you, Saltyshima... I'll just ask Kageyama then. Oi Kageyama!!"

"No."

"I haven't said anything yet!"

Y/N turned back to Tsukishima with a puff of her cheeks, and also now sitting beside him with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Kei-kun..." 

Before he can ask why she's making that face, the second years swim to the edge of the pool with Nishinoya riding on Tanaka's shoulders.

"L/N-san! Let's go play! Whoever wins will buy everyone drinks."

Noya invited Y/N in their game of water tag.

She's about to stand up from her seat when she was pulled back down by a hand on her waist.

She landed back down on his lap with an arm now hooked around her waist. Realising where she's sitting at, her face flushed while Tsukishima is giving the sophomores a mocking smirk.

"Sorry. She's not done yet putting on sunblock on me."

And for the second time in less than 5 minutes, he managed to get on someone's nerves again.

"Just calm down, guys! I know Tsukishima is saying _go-get-yourself-a-girlfriend-to-play-with_ but don't jump around the pool!"

Suga tried to calm the sophomores who were now trying to launch on Tsukishima.

Who of course, doesn't give a care at them as always. 

xx


	18. Chapter 18

**𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚘 & 𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚣𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚊**

It is a bright and sunny day, the sky is clear and everyone is having the time of their lives either being in the pool or by just hanging out by the benches to relax. 

With Y/N's class also in the same place they are in. Smiling and laughing on whatever conversation they have with her donut shaped floaters on her. 

She's not a bad swimmer but she can only go as far as her feet can touch the bottom.

Her feet padded on the water while staying afloat with the help of the floater and her arms stretched out as she enjoy the cold water.

It's rare for her to go to the beach or even the public pool since her parents were always busy with their work. The last time she can remember going to these places are with her cousins who likes dragging her along to their road trips.

Y/N is happily swimming around and floating on her back when she bumped on a hard surface.

"L-L/N!"

She struggled on adjusting herself back up and turning to the familiar boy with brown hair and eyes, and a light blush on his cheek. 

"Eiji-kun, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was floating to."

The boy stood in front of her with the water only on his chest level. 

Kitamura Eiji was assigned as their class representative. He's always the confident kid with his looks and brain but being in front of her, that confidence always seem to deflate.

"N-no! That's okay, L/N-san! N-n-nice floater!"

He mentally slapped himself for stuttering too much. But his internal scolding halted when the girl smiled at the compliment.

"You think so? I wanted to get the one with a pizza slice shape but this have dinosaurs on it. Do you like dinosaurs too?"

It was too much for him. That smile, that swimsuit. She was too cute for him to handle.

"Y-yes! I like dinosaurs... and pizza! I-I think they are cool a-and.. delicious! I mean the p-pizza... " 

He have a crush on Y/N ever since day one but never really got the confidence to confess, or even talk to her. And his friends thought that this was the best chance that's why they pushed him in the pool to urge him to talk to the girl.

"S-say, L/N-san... do you... do you like maybe... am..."

He trailed off on his words when he saw that her attention was on him and that smile is on her lips. He can feel his face warm up more every second he remain standing in front of Y/N.

\-----

"Tsukishima! Get your flat bum up there!"

Kei is being pulled by the sophmores who's been forcing him to take the slides with them. He didn't budge for one bit but it clearly shows the irritation on his face.

Yamaguchi swam at the edge of the pool to tell them to let his bestfriend be since he's not really fond of the pool which they eventually gave up for calling him names like the usual. 

"This is one of those times I'm thankful that you're always clinging to me, Yamaguchi."

"Hey! I'm not that clingy!"

He protested, resting his arms by the edge with a contented sigh.

"Going to the public pool is really nice though."

"What's making the water nice is bacteria and pee. So, no thanks."

"You know, its really gross when you say it like that, Tsukki... by the way, looks like Y/N-chan is really close with her classmates too. I remember how she's always too shy to talk to anyone before."

Yamaguchi recalled those times when Y/N will always be quiet in a corner, being the new little kid and a transfer student that she found it hard to make new friends in a completely new environment.

Of course, Tsukishima remember that too. The three of them have been together for who knows how long.

When he turned at the direction on where his freckled friend is looking at, Kei noticed that she's talking to a brown haired boy with a pale skin.

The boy's face and ears are an exception that they are so red he almost resembled a tomato.

_A rotten tomato._

Y/N is smiling at the boy before her who rub his nape, his throat can be seen bobbing from gulping.

"L-L/N-san... I was thinking if... if y-you want to... to haveㅡ get some crepe after! Like... before we... we go home..." 

Y/N was surprised at first because this is the first time that they had a conversation where he didn't run away from her. It was refreshing and it also made her happy that he didn't hate her at all. 

"Suㅡ" 

She was about to respond when an arm hooked around her neck from behind and tugged her. 

"No. We're already getting one later, Tomato-san." 

"M-my name is not Tomatoㅡ" 

Eiji protested. His eyes widened at the guy towering before them.

_A tower?! No... godzilla?!_

"Kei-kun! This is my classmate, Eiji-kun. Eiji-kun, Kei-kun. My boyfriend."

_My boyfriend_.

Those two words echoed inside the brown haired boy's head like a broken record.

Seeing the shorter boy's state, Tsukishima smirked and dragged Y/N along with him to the other side of the pool.

"I'll see you in class, Eiji-kun!"

Y/N waved at the still dumbfounded and brokenhearted boy while being dragged by the floater around her by Tsukishima.

It took him a while to process what he just heard. Wiping his tears away with his arm and with a sniff, he glanced at the two where Y/N was splashing water on Kei.

_I'm not a Tomato, you Godzilla._

\-----

"Kei-kuuuun~ I thought we're getting crepe?"

Y/N whined when she plopped down on his bed when Kei insisted that they have strawberries at home that's why he dragged her along.

"Crepes are nothing but overpriced dessert consists of flour and half chopped fruits."

"Eeeeh? You're so stingy sometimes, Kei-kun.."

"Huuh?!"

xx


	19. Chapter 19

**𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 & 𝙸𝚍𝚒𝚘𝚝**

"Shut up, Tsukishima." 

It's a Wednesday afternoon when Tsukishima almost fell off the bench he was sitting on, and the whole gym fell into a complete silence. 

The team have club activities and practice before Karasuno attend a week-long training camp in Tokyo before the Preliminaries that will be held in less than a month.

"E-excuse me?"

With his blurry vision, he peaked over his towel and squinted at the girl sitting beside him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I said.. Shut up, Tsukishima."

His eyebrows furrowed at the strange behavior she's showing. But most of all, on why on earth she's wearing his eyeglasses.

"Y-Y/N-san.. are you okay?"

Even Yachi, who was helping Hinata pick up the balls halted when she heard her.

They've been friends ever since the school year started, and she's even sometimes welcome to their practice for helping out the team, or giving them the baked products they made in her pastry club. But never did they hear the girl curse or insult anyone.

Except for today.

Y/N just clicked her tongue and flips her hair with a huff, to which the crease on Tsukishima's forehead deepen.

Sure, she annoys him most of the time but never did she act like a brat. Not like this. Never. 

"Ah! Don't tell meㅡ?"

They all turned their attention to Hinata who pointed at Y/N.

"Because of the glasses, you turned into Tsukishima!!!"

There's another long silence in the air before Y/N gets up on her feet and placed her hands on her hips.

Her chin is held up with a sly smirk on her lips in an intimidating way.

"Oh. Here I thought that you're the only shrimp that doesn't have a brain."

They all froze in pure shock that only the sound of a ball bouncing on the floor can be heard when it slipped off of Sugawara's hands, and the mop that Tanaka dropped. 

The team, except Tsukishima, rushed to her which Y/N only giving off an irritated look.

"L-L/N-san! Take that off now!"

"Someone call the ambulance!!"

"Give the innocent and kind L/N-san to us!!"

"Leave the girl's body, you demon!!!"

"S-someone get a crucifix! Noㅡ get Asahi-san!!!"

"O-oi! Why me?!"

"Oi Tsukki! Do something!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Tsukishima stood up from the bench, with the towel hang around his neck as he approach the chaos in the middle of the gym.

They made way for him towards Y/N, who even in her small figure, tried to act all intimidating.

"What do you want now, walking skyscraper?"

That comment irked Tsukishima and they needed to hold back their laughter for seeing Tsukishima get insulted for the first time, specially coming from a girl. His girlfriend. And it was refreshing.

But he knows just what to make her act stop. 

"Say _'idiot'_."

"Why do I need to obey you?"

"Because I said so. Now. Say _'idiot'_."

"Iㅡ"

Kei's intense stare made her gulp and felt like her heart is about to burst out from her chest that even got her tongue tied.

"Idiㅡ"

Her lower lips quivered with everyone's anticipation adding to the pressure she's feeling right now.

"Iㅡ"

Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow. 

And that's the time he knows she's already defeated when her eyes turned glossy, removing the eyeglasses so she can cover her eyes with one hand.

"I'm sorry! I can't be mean anymore. I'm sorry, Shoyo-kun!

She silently sobbed when Tsukishima took his eyeglasses and wore them again.

Everyone is relieved that the Y/N they know is now back. And they have to admit that the Tsukishima version of the girl can be scary too.

With a sniffle, she apologized to everyone for acting mean because she just wants to know how it feels like to be Tsukishima.

And that definitely earned a glare from the tall blonde.

\-----

_🍓 🎂_

**_04:06:58 pm_ **

_Kei-kuuuuun~ I said I'm sorry! Are you still mad at me? 🥺_

_Seen at 04:06pm_

**_04:07:35 pm_ **

_I promise not to imitate you again. 🥺_

_Seen at 04:07pm_

**_04:08:19 pm_ **

_I will not wear your glasses again. 🥺_

_Seen at 04:09pm_

**_04:10:02 pm_ **

_I promise not to be mean again! 🥺_

_Seen at 04:10pm_

**_04:11:13 pm_ **

_I just wanna talk to you before you go away for camp again 🥺🥺🥺_

🦕 _**Kei-kun**_ 🦕

**_04:56:02 pm_ **

_Skyscrapers can't talk._

_🍓 🎂_

_**04:56:41 pm** _

_But they don't text either... 😳_

_Seen at 04:57pm_

**You can't reply to this conversation. Learn more.**

xx


	20. Chapter 20

**𝚂𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚕𝚎 & 𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚢**

_"Kei-kun! Kei-kun! The concert is starting!"_

_Y/N called out from the living after playing the concert album of one of her favourite bands._

_Their summer vacation just started but that also meant that she just missed out on the band's concert._

_She wanted to see them perform live so bad that's why when they announced that they'll be having a concert, she saved up right away just to find out that it'll fall on the night before their exams. And it is the most crucial since they needed to pass as a reference for the highschool of their choice._

_So what's the best way to cope up with a heartbreak? That's watching them play through the TV screen._

_"Geez. Can you get any louder than that?"_

_Even with his protest, Tsukishima found himself in her kitchen, grabbing a strawberry milk juicebox from the fridge._

_He plopped down on the empty space beside her on the couch, seeing how she's so focused on the live performance playing on the screen._

_Kei noticed how she will always chew on her bottom lip whenever she's feeling anxious or excited. She also had a habit of fiddling with the strands of her hair ever since she cut it short._

_How her eyes always seem to sparkle whenever something amazes her or piqued her interest._

_It also didn't go unnotice how her cheeks will turn a shade of deep red every now and then._

_And that smile that she always have._

_Not that he always catch himself staring from time to time. But he always make him wonder._

**'Kimi wo omou kimochi wa kagerou**

**Tsutaerarezu boku wa tadayou...'**

_Along with the audience, she sing along the last line with them._

_And yet she still made him wonder._

_Why does she always stay even when everyone is staying away from him?_

**'Sonna wake naitte Waratte miru kedo**

**Sono waraisura mou fushizen de..'**

_Even with his insults, how can she still manage to smile like it was nothing?_

_Even on how many times he told her to stay away from him, she'll still come to his side with all those bad drawings._

_How can a 13-year old girl, who is a year younger than him, can get to his nerves from time to time even by just looking at her?_

**'Ishiki sureba suru hodo tooi no iteiku**

**Sore ga sabishii no wa nande darou?**

**Betsuni tte taido de hanashi nagashitari**

**Itsumo yori nazeka tsumetakushite...'**

_It was frustrating, it's confusing him._

_But the thought of completely being hated by her feels like someone is beating his chest._

_'What is it? What is this stupidity?'_

**'Nanikenai shigusa demo me dake wa kimi dake wo otteita**

**Nante kangaeta toki wa mou suki datta'**

_Squeezing the empty box in his hand, he turned his head once again towards her direction._

_Her eyes were still focused on the screen while she sing and chant along to the song the band is currently playing._

_'Ah. So this is what stupidity is like.'_

_He thought to himself._

**'Kimi to au to kimeta hi wa doredake jibun wo kakushita darou?**

**Kirawareru no ga kowakute...tte kangaeta toki ni wa aishiteta.** ' 

_He did realize why she's been always around. Why she's always giving that smile. Why she always chose to stay._

_But what he didn't realize is the reason why he still wants to keep her around even though she's the most annoying person he ever met._

_"Say, L/N-san..."_

_Y/N turned her head towards him with a smile and a hum in response._

_"Yes, Kei-kun?"_

**'Kimi to au to kimeta hi wa doredake jibun wo kakushita darou?**

**Kirawareru no ga kowakute...tte kangaeta toki ni wa aishiteta.** '

**'Aishiteta'**

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

**'Aishiteta'**

\-----

It is finally the third day of their training camp with other schools and most of the players were eating breakfast on the cafeteria, or already doing some warm ups.

That same goes for Tsukishima who is already taking his morning jog around the track field with his headphones on.

After his 5th lap, he finally slowed down for a cool down so his muscles wouldn't be strained too much during practice matches.

Or mostly known to their team as _penalty matches_.

While walking a lap around the track field, he decided to check his phone to see no messages at all aside from the reminder his mom sent to him last night to not forget about brushing his teeth before bed and to stay hydrated all the time.

He scrolled through the messages to see the only contact that has a name set with two emojis.

Opening the message, he noticed the blue reminder at the bottom that he cannot respond to the message as of the moment.

Then it finally hit him.

_Ah. I blocked her. I remember now._

Yet again. He just shrugged it off and just jog towards the gym.

\-----

"Don't tells me he haven't unblocked you yet?"

One of her cousins laughed loudly when Y/N nodded with a pout on her lips.

"I think he really didn't like the skyscraper joke..."

\-----

**Chapter's song:**

**カゲロウ ( Kagerou )**

**( ONE OK ROCK )**

xx


	21. Chapter 21

**𝙲𝚊𝚝𝚜 & 𝙲𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚜**

Tsukishima Kei was known for being the quiet yet snarky guy ever since middle school. 

For such a boy with an attractive face, it's a surprise to anyone meeting him for the first time whenever his sharp tongue came in action. 

This is in contrast to him responding to messages though. 

He's the person who will give his number or e-mail but will never read it. If it's an important matter. You're lucky if you get a response from him or even read your message. 

Y/N is used to all of them anyway. But the only problem right now... 

He hasn't unblock her yet.

It's been three days now when he blocked her after she sent the message about skyscrapers. She wasn't able to see him off to the training camp as well. 

I should've searched for a better joke online instead but... is this the right place?

From the opened map on her phone indicating that she arrived at her destination, she looked up to the ark by the entrance.

_Shinzen High._

After confirming that it is indeed the place she's looking for, she proceeded to step on the property after stuffing her phone back on her red sling bag that matches the two-piece white and red dress she's wearing. 

The school grounds is bigger than the one they have in Karasuno that she had a hard time looking for the gym that she's looking for.

There are few students as well, mostly doing their club activities for the summer break that's why she can't just ask anyone for directions, not wanting to disturb them at all. 

She received a few glances in curiousity to who's the unfamiliar girl walking around their campus.

And she's been walking for 10 minutes now. Her stamina can only last for a 2 minutes, 2 and a half max, on a hot day like this that's why she didn't join any sports club.

She's about to give up on her adventure to the unknown school when she heard tge familiar squeaking of shoes on wooden floors.

The sound is not too far that's why she decided to continue on her tracks to be led on a gym.

As she get nearer, she can hear more of the shouting and balls being spiked to the floor, along with some cheers.

Since the door to the gym is open, she decided to peak behind the door to see if she got in the right place.

She first caught sight of the man she's looking for, that earned her lips victory smile for finally finding him. 

The man in his mid-60s stood in his red jersey just at the left turn of the door. Who also happened to caught a sight of her peaking head from the door.

"Y/N-chan?"

"Ojii-san!"

She stepped in the court, greeting her grandpa with a beam who decided to meet her halfway.

Y/N jogged towards his grandpa who she haven't seen in a while since moving to Miyagi.

Word got out to her that he visited one time to Miyagi with his team to have a practice match with their own volleyball team. 

Unfortunately, she travelled to Tokyo that time when she was dragged along by her cousins that's why they didn't cross paths.

"Y/N-chan, you grow up so well."

The old man ruffled her hair that made her giggle and showed him the bag she's carrying.

"Auntie wanted to know how to make cookies so I made some extra for you when I heard that you're on practice again. I told you to get some rest, right? You're always overworking yourself, ojii-san."

She lightly scolded that made her grandpa laugh and scratch his nape. He muttered an apology then called out for his team to gather up so he can introduce Y/N.

They all lined up in front of them, introducing themselves one by one until she was introduced by their coach as his granddaughter.

"T-The coach have a cute granddaughter?!" 

The one who introduced himself as Tora, asked loudly. 

"But it's clear with their height though." 

Their coach shot the bedhead a glare that he dodged by turning to the other side with a whistle. 

"Oh! Y/N-chan?!"

They all turned their attention to the orange haired boy who just entered the gym and is now pointing at Y/N.

"Shoyo-kun?"

"Hey, shrimpy. Get out of the way."

She heard a familiar voice she haven't heard in days and immediately turned to the tall blonde guy who just walked in.

Tsukishima noticed her right away that his eyes widened in genuine shock when he saw the girl.

"Oh, you know these Karasuno boys?"

She heard her grandpa asked from behind her so she nodded in response, smiling at the older man.

"Yachi-san is my classmate and Kei-kun... he's my boyfriend."

She announced that everyone switched their gaze from her to Tsukishima alternately. The most devastated one from the news, is the guy with the blonde mohawk.

"Y-YOU'RE DATING THAT ANNOYING EYEGLASSES?!!"

\-----

"Who would've thought that Tsukishima will have a girlfriend before us?" 

Kuroo crossed his arms while watching the other side of the court where Tsukishima is seen glaring at Y/N and the girl just smiling at him. 

The white and black haired captain of Fukurodani, who is in a middle of a match, stopped halfway and ignored the set towards him to turn to Kuroo on the court beside them. 

"WHAT?! TSUKKI DUDE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!!!"

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**𝚃𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝙰 & 𝚃𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝙱**

"Hey hey hey! Tsukishima!" 

The blonde first year didn't need to turn around to see who called him. There's only one person who calls out like that and he's usually up to no good. 

"I heard that you brought your date here in the camp. You know that will not help you escape from blocking for me later, right? 

Bokuto Koutaro, the captain of Fukurodani with white and black spiked hair, draped his arm around Tsukishima's shoulder that almost launched him forward. 

"Bokuto-san Iㅡ" 

"Oya oya? I didn't know that coach have a cute chibi granddaughter." 

And there followed another tall bed haired captain from Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou, with his Cheshire-like smile. 

Y/N internally sighed in relief for the strangers who just saved her from another scolding. She smiled at the two captains to greet them and introduce herself. 

"Ooh! So you're their coach's granddaughter? That's intense!! Oi Akaaaashiii look! She's small like Coach Nekomata!" 

Bokuto pointed at Y/N while calling out to the black haired sophomore who was just approaching them. What he didn't notice is the look Tsukishima is giving him. 

"Bokuto-san, it's rude to point out someone's height. And stop pointing at her." 

"Anyway, do you play volleyball too, Chibi-chan?"

Y/N needed to look up, and she have to admit that she's getting a stiff neck from looking up so much to the tall players.

Kei is a already tall but being surrounded by more tall people is really not good for her neck.

"Ojii-san taught me some of the basics."

"Then what about joining us, L/N-san?"

They all turned to a girl with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, Yukie, with the other managers following her.

"We're actually planning to have a 3 vs 3 game to decide who'll wash the dishes later. Don't worry, you will not do the dishes, we just need a sub."

They further explained that piqued everyone's excitement at the small competition between the managers.

"I don't think that's a good idea to have her in your teaㅡ" 

"I'll do it!" 

Y/N interrupted Tsukishima and nodded enthusiastically. 

It's not gonna hurt to have a little entertainment, right?

\-----

"Is Y/N-chan going to be okay, Tsukki?"

"It may not show in her height but she's a big girl already. She can take care of herself."

Everyone's eyes is on one of the gym's middle court where the teams are already on either side of the net.

Y/N, Eri, and Kiyoko on Team A.

Yukie, Kaori, and Mako on Team B.

The first to serve is Team A with Kiyoko at the back.

"Kiyoko-san! Fiiiiight!!!"

"We love you, Kiyoko-san!!!"

Kiyoko, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail took a deep breath before drawing an underhand serve that flawlessly flew over to the opposing team's side.

"I got it!"

Mako called in to receive the ball which was followed up by Yukie for a set to Kaori, who jumped near the net to spike over the ball. 

The spike was received by Eri but with its power, the ball flew to the court beside them. 

They knew they're going to miss that point since the ball is going to land on a farther area and it's impossible to get it at that distance. 

But to their surprise, Y/N is already there to receive the ball. 

This made the court run in chaos on how quick she can go from one place to another. 

That goes for Tsukishima as well who abruptly stood up from his seat. 

"Please follow up!" 

The ball was set by Eri to Kiyoko who managed to break through the 2-man block from Kaori and Mako, earning them their first point.

"Kiyoko-saaaan!!"

The boys from Karasuno can be heard cheering for their manager, specially the ones who are the loudest.

"Y/N-san, it's your turn to seㅡ Y/N-san?"

Kiyoko called for Y/N who she thought is already at the back to serve but she wasn't there.

Even the other team and the teams watching are confused on where she is.

"Ah! Y/N-chan!!!"

Hinata was the first one to see Y/N laying still on the side of the court where she ran to.

Her team approached her to help her seat up, and she just sat there for a moment, catching her breath like she just ran for miles.

"I knew it." 

Kei sighed from the benches. 

"Can we take a quick break, please? I'm so tired~"

The small girl uttered almost breathlessly.

If there's another thing that should be added on the list of her weaknesses, that's definitely running.

She may be a fast runner, but it's faster for her to get tired. 

"Looks like we found Kenma's twin sister."

"I don't have a twin, Kuroo."

And that night, Team A (with Yachi) was assigned to do the dishes after withdrawing from the game because of a fallen member, making Team B an instant victor.

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 & 𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚎**

"Papa! Papa! Wakey~ I'm hungwy~"

"Go away."

Tsukishima groaned as he swatted the small hand tapping on his cheek, turning to his side and his back on the little girl who's been trying to wake her up for the past 10 minutes.

He didn't remember having any schedule for the day since it's the weekend so he just went back to sleep.

"Papaaaaa~"

Small hands shook him to get his attention and for him to get up. 

The little girl's eyes begin to tear up and a sniffle was heard at her fail attempt that immediately woke the senses up on him.

_Papa?_!

He abruptly sat up from the bed with wide eyes.

This sudden action caused for the little girl to fall off the bed and land on her bottom on the floor.

Her bottom lips quiver as tears silently fall on her rosy and chubby cheeks.

Looking at her, Tsukishima was left in shock in recognition.

_Y-Y/N?!_

"Papa~ I'm sowwy. Y/N is hungwy... s-so I w-wake papa... b-butㅡ"

The 4-year old Y/N struggled on her own words as she try to sob quietly so his father will not be mad for her being too loud.

Confused, all Tsukishima can remember is that they just finished their training camp and in a few days, the Preliminaries will start.

He can't remember having a kid at the age of 15.

To hell that his daughter looks exactly like his girlfriend.

No. You can't have a baby with just a kiss. Get to your senses, Tsukishima. You haven't even done 'it' yet.

"YYYYYYY/N-chaaaaaan!!!"

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal a young boy with orange hair who is smiling widely, followed by another boy with a black and yellow strip of hair on his bangs.

The two boys stared and screamed in horror seeing their little sister crying on the floor.

"Why did you make Y/N-chan cry? You're a bad papa!"

The little orange boy, Hinata, growled at Tsukishima who is still in a state of shock.

"Don't cry, Y/N-chan! Noya-nii will not let papa make you cry again."

The little Nishinoya embraced his sister while soothing her hair.

"I-it's Y/N' s f-fault cebause I make papa angwy..."

She sniffled once again that earned Tsukishima another glare from the two little boys.

"Hold on. I'm not your father. Maybe... maybe this is a mistake. I'm too young to have kids.."

Gasps from three children were heard and they all started to tear up on what they heard from their papa until they errupted into loud cries, except for Y/N who went back on her silent sobs.

"Papa is baaaad!!!"

"I knew it! I'm not a real brother in this family! I have orange hair!!"

"Papa say he will mawwy me when I gwow up..."

The room came in a full chaos of cries and tantrums, mostly from Nishinoya and Hinata who are now attacking Tsukishima by climbing on him on the bed.

Kei tried to pry the two kids away from him who are now trying to grab his hair when another boy came in.

"Don't worry, Y/N-chan. I'll marry you instead!"

The brown haired boy declared as he help little Y/N stand on her feet, holding both her tiny hands on his.

"M-marry me, Y/N-chan!"

Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and Hinata shifted their attention to Y/N and Eiji with that sudden proposal.

A moment of silence filled the room when Y/N looked at Tsukishima before turning to Eiji with a nod.

Before he can even protest, Y/N and Eiji are already walking out from the room.

Before the door closed, he can see the smirk playing on the little boy's lips as he take Y/N away with him.

\-----

Yamaguchi and the rest of their class is already used to Tsukishima being aloof but this day is different.

Even without saying anything, he have the extreme go-away vibes around him that everyone, even their teachers are afraid to even approach him. 

The bags under his eyes didn't go unnotice as well.

Lunch time came and by this time, Y/N should be walking in on their room already to invite them but she didn't show up.

So Yamaguchi tried to approach Kei so they can visit Y/N's class.

As soon as they stepped out of their classroom, Yamaguchi instantly saw Y/N with a pile of books in her arms.

"Y/N-chan!"

"Tadashi-kun~"

They met her halfway on the hallway only to notice the boy behind her, also carrying books in his arms and looks like he's struggling.

Eiji met Tsukishima's piercing glare with his own pair. 

Yamaguchi noticed the tension between the two.

"If it isn't the rotten tomato."

"Good to see you too, Godzilla."

Unaware of the brewing storm between the two, Y/N smiled at the interaction between them.

_Looks like Kei-kun made a new friend. How nice~_

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛 & 𝙿𝚕𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚕**

"Guys, very important question."

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" 

"I swear! This is a different one! ehem.. so... how many butts do you think a person have?" 

The whole gym fell into a deafening silence at Tanaka's question that even their coach and advisor stopped with their own conversation about the preparations they will be needing.

The boys looked at their advisor with curiosity in their eyes. It wasn't rocket science but having a teacher's opinion is the best option for such a simple question.

"W-well... scientifically speaking-"

"No. We should figure this out ourselves, Takeda-sensei."

Nishinoya, standing beside Asahi with a mop in his hand, stopped their advisor before he can answer it.

"Well... I think we only have 1. Just take a look at it. It is spelled as b-u-t-t for each person. Not b-u-t-t-s."

Daichi was the first to respond, voicing out his opinion with Asahi agreeing with a nod at their Captain.

"I think that makes sense. Daichi have a point there. It will look strange if we have 2 bottoms."

"But some words can be spelled out in a singular form when it is actually plural. It has 2 cheeks, right?"

Sugawara questioned to make a point of his opinion to which they nodded.

"So you're saying that we have 2 bottoms, Sugawara-san?

"That's right, Kageyama-kun. Just like how we have 2 cheeks in our face."

"That's a next level of logic right there, Suga-san! I agree with 2 because 2 is better than 1!"

Sugawara patted Kageyama and Nishinoya's shoulders but their attention shifted to Yamaguchi who raised his hand before speaking up and stepping in beside Daichi and Asahi.

"Our nose have 2 holes but it is considered that we only have 1 nose, right?"

"As expected from Yamaguchi's brain!"

The green-haired boy rubbed his nape at their captain's compliment. Hinata appearing right beside him nodding his head and his hands on his waist.

"And we only have 1 hole down there too so I'm Team 1 Bottom!"

"It's not about the number of holes, boke."

"Are you even sure about that, huh Bakayama?!"

This started another chaos from the two first years that was followed by overlapping argument and debates from the others. 

The one who dropped the question is still in deep thought while watching the chaos he just created, with Tsukishima beside him who doesn't really care about what's happening.

"Tanaka-san, I think your curiosity just started another world war."

"Hmmm... I just saw a video of it and got curious. I mean, does it really matter? Are we aliens all along?"

"I think their brains are from aliens. Heck, aliens are smarter."

"Say, Tsukishima.."

"Yes, Tanaka-san?"

"Show me your butt."

Tsukishima suddenly moved a few feet away from Tanaka with wide eyes at his sudden request. He also noticed that everyone's eyes are now on him.

The team exchanged knowing looks and a smirk formed on their lips as they slowly approach Tsukishima who is already backing away from them.

"O-oi! D-don't come near me... Yamaguchi!"

"I'm sorry, Tsukki. This is for science."

The betrayal of his only friend surprised. He's the least person he expected to betray him like this.

"Yeah! This is for science! And you have the biggest butt out of all of us."

Kei shot a disgusted look at Hinata who is inching closer to where he is, with the thought that he's been checking him out all along. And that sent shivers deep in his bones.

"Get away from me!!!"

\-----

Kiyoko and Yachi just finished refilling the water bottles and getting a set of fresh towels when Y/N bumped into them so she offered a hand since she's also on her way to the gym.

"I wanna see a Kei-kun play but he said that I'll just be distraction so he wouldn't let me."

"Yeah. That sounds like him."

Kiyoko chuckled while Y/N was pouting beside her. 

She really wanted to watch even one of his games. But even if a match doesn't fall on a school day, it's either he will not inform her of the event day or he'll just straight out tell her not come.

"Tsukishima-kun is always so serious so it's really rare for us to see him out of focus or distracted."

They all nodded in agreement on what Yachi said.

As they get closer to the gym, they can hear the usual shouting and footsteps coming from the gym even while they are engaged in their own conversation.

By the time that Y/N opened the door, the noise stopped as well as everyone who were frozen in their spot at the sight of the boys on the floor. 

Tsukishima's face is planted on the floor with Hinata, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, and even Sugawara tackling him down on the floor. Daichi and Asahi's hands were raised in the air like they were just cheering for something.

What really caught their attention is Tanaka pulling down Tsukishima's gym shorts from behind that exposed almost half of his backside.

Y/N slowly closed the door, taking a moment before one of the girls speak up.

"D-do you guys want to get some drinks first? Apple juice?"

"Y-yeah. I think I need a lot of coffee."

"I need to bleach my eyes..."

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**𝙱𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 & 𝚂𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝**

"K-Kei-kun... I can'tㅡ" 

Her soft pants and the low rumbling of the air conditioner is all that fills the room.

Even though her body feels cold, she can feel the temperature rising up to her cheeks every second that pass by while she's laid down on her bed. 

It's too much for her. There's only so much she can take. 

"You need to take it all."

Y/N whined and shook her head in protest, trying to hide her face with her hands but Kei got a hold of her wrists with one hand and pinned them down over her head. 

"No more~ please..."

It's no surprise that her small wrists fits perfectly with his large hand as he hovered on her small frame.

"Open up. Now."

"B-but Kei-kunㅡ"

"No buts, Y/N. Be a good girl and open up."

His voice full of authority as well as his eyes as they bore on her own pair. 

Y/N knows Tsukishima for too long and she knows full well how impatient he can get, or how he hates repeating himself.

If he did, he'll surely take things to his own hands. And that's not good.

When she didn't obey, his hooded eyes squinted at her that made her gulp.

Y/N shut her eyes tightly as she slowly part her lip to open them.

It only took a second for her to feel the warm drops of liquid on her tongue that almost made her throw up at how bitter it tasted.

Kei finally let go of her wrists at the final drop of the liquid. Her hand immediately flew on her lips with her teary eyes. 

"Don't be so dramatic." 

"B-but it tastes so bad." 

Y/N pushed herself up so her back can lean on the headboard of the bed. 

"Who gets a cold in a summer anyway? Ah. I remember. Only idiots like you." 

He made sure to close the lid with the dropper on the medicine bottle on the bedside table. 

As soon as his mom heard that she have a cold, Kei's mom told him to check up on Y/N since her parents aren't home like the usual. 

He found her curled up under her comforter and shivering. So the first thing he did is to wake her up, made sure that she eat the porridge his mom made before she take her medicine. 

That's always the hardest part whenever she gets sick. 

She refuses to drink her medicine all by herself and he always needed to force her to, or if not, he'll resort to threatening on burning her anime collection like the original dvds and posters.

Sitting by the bed, Y/N noticed how Kei is struggling on peeling the apples so she took the knife and apple from him.

"Sometimes it surprises me that you can solve a complicated Math problem but can't even peel an apple."

She can only chuckle as Kei shot her a glare.

"I need to go home early since our bus will leave early tomorrow."

After slicing the apples, she handed one to him which he ate right away.

"That's okay. Mom said that she'll come home today so I'll be fine. Don't worry."

She reached on top of his head to pat his crown lightly with a smile. He didn't say anything and just finish eating another slice of apple she peeled for him. 

He finished the apple all by himself just in time that he needed to go home. 

"Good luck on your game tomorrow, Kei-kun!" 

Before he can turn the knob and leave her room, Y/N tried to cheer for him even with her hoarse voice. 

He stayed by the door for a moment before turning back on his heels to her bed and lean down to press his lips over the cold patch on her forehead. 

The action rendered her speechless and only realised that he's already gone when she heard the door of her bedroom closed. 

\-----

Y/N stirred up from her sleep after a couple of hours. Looking at the clock, it reads 12:32 am so that means she fell asleep right after Kei left.

And as usual, her parents didn't come home again.

They're always away for work that she's always left alone in their house ever since they moved in to Miyagi. 

She understood anyway. But sometimes it just gets lonely being alone in a big house. 

The good news is that her body feels much better and her temperature dropped to normal again.

Since she only ate a porridge earlier, her feet dragged her down the stairs to the kitchen to see if there's anything she can eat aside from sweets and take outs.

She stopped on her tracks when she noticed that the TV at the living room is open so she walked towards it to turn it off.

_I guess I forgot about it earlier._

The remote control is in the coffee table so she needed to walk around the couch just to get it.

It's only an arm's length when she noticed a sleeping figure on the couch. His yellow head resting on a throw pillow and his glasses still on.

She croached down to get a better view of how his face is still scrunched up even while sleeping that left her chuckling silently.

_"Thank you, Kei-kun."_

She softly whisper her gratitude.

So she wasn't alone after all.

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜 & 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢**

Loud cheers and screams echoed inside the gym as the winner of the match was decided. 

_26 -_ 24

Karasuno finally had their revenge against Aobajosai by winning their match and stole the final spot for the semi-finals against Shiratorizawa tomorrow. 

It was a long and tiring day for everyone, having 2 matches in a day but happiness overtake the exhaustion. 

Except for one. 

Tsukishima was finally able to take a breather from the matches they had today. 

All he can think about is home as they cool down and prepare to board their bus back to their campus. 

I want some carbs. I need something sweet. 

As they board on the bus one by one, Kei took his sit immediately on the farthest seat on the bus so he can take a nap. 

\-----

"L-L/N-san! Why re you crying? Are you hurt somewhere? Let's go to the clinic!" 

Eiji is in pure panic when he saw Y/N crying after checking her phone. 

There's few students left behind for their club activities and they're the ones assigned to for the day to collect the committee work from different sections to submit to the student council. 

They just came out of the building when Y/N received a message from Hinata about the status of their game. 

"Eiji-kun. T-they're going to the finals... but D-Daichi senpaiㅡ"

She wasn't able to finish what she's about to say when she sobbed more at the news.

It was too sudden that she still wasn't able to process the news.

Although Daichi may seem to be a strict captain, he's always been nice to her.

Eiji didn't know what to do. He's never good with comforting anyone, to heck, he can't even comfort himself and move on from the unrequited crush he have.

"L/N-san. You're still here?"

"I can still hear his voice!"

Y/N wiped her tears away as she sniffled and noticed that Eiji tensed up before her while looking behind her.

She turned around to see the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team just walked off the bus, with their captain on the lead.

"Daichi-senpai! You're okay!"

Y/N jogged up to the team where they greeted her with smile on their faces. Except for Tsukishima who's having a staring contest with Eiji who is behind her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" 

Daichi chuckled but tilted his head in curiosity.

"Shoyo-kun said that you died in an accident during your first match. I thought... I thought Daichi-senpai left us already..."

"Huh?!! Oi Hinata!" 

A series of laughter erupted from the team while Hinata is getting scolded by their captain on their way to the club room.

Y/N sighed in relief knowing that her senpai is alive and breathing compared to the news that she received earlier.

She's about to follow them but she felt an arm hook around her neck from behind, being pulled on Tsukishima's chest.

"Good work today, Tomato-kun."

Tsukishima smirked at the shorter guy who just lost at the staring contest they had when he blinked first.

"You too, Godzilla. Be sure to win your match tomorrow."

Eiji just smiled at him and on Y/N who waved goodbye as she got dragged along by Tsukishima to the school gates.

She was literally dragged by the taller guy home, even ignoring her announcement that she'll go the other way to get home.

With his arm around her the whole time with his usual stoic expression, Kei dragged her inside his house and immediately dropped his bag on the floor so he can wrap his arms around Y/N as soon as he closed the front door.

He's able to get a whiff of her sweet scent that lingered on her uniform, and the faint strawberry scent of her shampoo as he nuzzle on the crook of her neck. 

She was taken by surprise at the gesture at first but a smile curved on her lips as she gently stroke his back, and brush his short yellow locks with her fingers.

"You did well today, Kei-kun." 

What everyone didn't know is a tired Tsukishima is a Tsukishima who likes his hugs.

Well... one found out already when Akiteru, Kei's older brother, walked in on them as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I don't want to be an uncle yet, kids!"

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**𝚈𝚎𝚜 & 𝙽𝚘**

_It's been a month._

_A whole freaking month when Y/N said no to Tsukishima when he asked if she wants to be his girlfriend._

_33 days to be exact when they watched her favorite band's concert in her house and everyone even act like it didn't happen at all._

_Exactly 02:56 in the afternoon when she laughed and told him how the joke crack her up._

_For the past month, nothing really changed between their friendship._

_She'll still tag along with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, eat lunch with them and even hang out after school._

_It's like any other normal day that they were together as they chat and stop by the shoe locker to change to their indoor shoes._

_Yamaguchi and Y/N were talking about an anime where a handsome skinny guy can control other people whenever one of his eyes turns red when an envelope fell in front of her by the time she opened the locker._

_She crouched down to pick it up and gets back up while inspecting the said white envelope where her name is written at the back._

_"What's that, Y/N-chan?"_

_Tadashi stood beside her as she open the envelope where a letter is neatly folded._

_She unfolded the paper and read it aloud with Tadashi._

_"I like you. Please meet me at the school garden after school..."_

_"From your secreㅡ it's a love letter, Y/N-chan!!! Tsukki! Y/N-chan got a love letter!!"_

_The green haired boy shook his blonde friend who just closed his locker, where Y/N just stared at the letter with flushed cheeks._

_"You're going. Right, Y/N-chan"_

_The small smile that curved on her lips didn't go unnotice by Tsukishima before she met his eyes, which he avoided right away by turning on his heels to walk to class._

_"Do whatever you want. I don't care."_

_"Wait for me, Tsukki!"_

_The girl followed them to their class after stuffing the letter in her bag with a sigh._

_Classes ended that day as usual except for the letter on her mind._

_She told her two friends to not wait for her and they can go home ahead instead. Which they didn't ask anymore questions because they knew what it's about anyway._

_As she near the school garden with her bag and letter in hand, her heart pounded in her chest._

_Nobody confessed to her like this before. She only saw these types of scenarios in an anime or a manga she read and she didn't expect for this to be heart pounding in real life._

_"Are you really going to give him an answer?"_

_She was halted from her tracks when she heard a familiar voice from behind._

_Kei was following her since earlier but she failed to notice._

_His hands were tucked in his pocket with his headphones hanging around his neck as he approach her._

_"Are you really going to date him when you just rejected me?"_

_That question caught her off guard. They haven't talked about the incident anymore since she thought they came to an agreement that it was just one of his attempts to crack a joke._

_Nobody took her seriously anyway._

_"Iㅡ I didn't... that wasn'tㅡ"_

_The tall boy cut her off by holding out a small white box in his hand that's secured by a pink ribbon._

_Y/N looked at the box then to Tsukishima who's looking anywhere but her._

_"You said we're too young. Now you're 14... don't meet him... and just go out with me..."_

_And there she thought that nobody remembered her birthday._

_"Please... Y/N."_

_And that was the first time he addressed her by her first name and without formalities._

_With a flushed face, her hand slowly reached for the box he's holding out and nodded her head slowly._

\-----

The final game for the qualifiers to represent Miyagi in the upcoming national tournament will start in a few minutes.

The players already greeted each team. The starting players were already introduced and now in their respective positions in the court.

Just in time, Y/N rushed to the bleachers where Yachi, Tanaka's sister, and 2 men from the Karasuno neighborhood association.

"Y/N-chan! Where have you been? The game is about to start."

Catching her breathe, she held on the railings and smiled in apology at Yachi.

"I was looking for somethingㅡ oh! Kei-kun is in the starting line. Kei-kuuuuuun!!!"

She called out loudly while waving her hand in the air that caught Tsukishima's attention right away.

His eyebrows furrowed seeing the girl with that big smile on her face like he didn't even tell her not to go in the game.

Aside from the girl waving at her, he also noticed the gold bracelet she's wearing even from afar.

The glass planets and stars shone from the light above her with the crescent moon dangler dancing on her wrist as she wave her hand.

He can't do anything now that she's here.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you Tsukishima's sister?"

One of the members of the Homeowner's Association, Mori, asked the girl who stopped waving at the tall boy who's gazing at her from the court.

With a smile, she turned to their curious eyes and proudly introduced herself.

"L/N Y/N. I'm a first year in Karasuno High... and I'm Tsukishima Kei's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you!"

**xx**


End file.
